Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: A new man enters Maura's life and changes everyone's lives forever. Jane/Maura.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I must warn you. This fic is darker than normal. It features a character that is seriously messed up in the head. So if you don't want to read something that describes people being killed and bad things happening to Jane and Maura then I suggest you press the back button. This is rated M for a reason, and not in the good way.

XXXXX

"Maura!" A tall, dark haired man stood up from the table he sat at. "It's good to see you!" He was her date for the evening. They had met yesterday when it was her turn to pick up coffee and they had chatted pleasantly in line. When she had picked up her order he asked her out to dinner, which she accepted amiably.

"Same here," she responded as she sat down at the seat he pulled out for her.

"Did you get a haircut? It looks great!"

"Oh, thanks, yeah. I just got it done a few hours ago." She reached up and touched the newly cut locks.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"What?"

"I uh… saw you, when I walked by the haircutting place earlier today."

"Oh. What were you doing by there?"

"I was just, uh, picking up some stuff. You know, normal errands."

Maura just nodded, not detecting anything unusual about the man.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress said, readying her pen over the pad.

"Yeah, we'll take a glass of your best burgundy."

"Alright, I'll be right back with that."

"Excellent choice," Maura complimented, "but I am perfectly capable of ordering for myself."

"Oh," he frowned, "sorry about that."

"It's okay, but now you know." She smiled at him.

A few minutes passed by in a sort of awkward silence as they looked over their menus. The waitress came by with the drinks and they thanked her and ordered their food.

"So, what do you do?" Maura asked after taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm a dentist, specializing in cosmetic dentistry." He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth.

"Impressive."

"Thanks. And you?"

"I'm the Boston Chief Medical Examiner."

"Wow… Can't say I'm surprised though. I knew when I met you that you'd have a fantastic and impressive job." He smiled over at her.

"Well… looks like you were right." She said.

"And you're beautiful too."

Maura looked down, a blush creeping up on her face. "Thank you."

"You like your job?"

She nodded her head. "Very much. I haven't gotten much work lately, though. Not very many murders these past few weeks."

He frowned at that. "What made you get into that field?"

"Well, I had always been intrigued by the human body and I love science. I went to medical school but soon realized that I couldn't work with live patients as I'm just not that good with people. So I took my knowledge and became a forensic pathologist."

"Wow. That's amazing." He nodded.

"What about you?"

"My father was a dentist. I helped him out sometimes and guess I just fell in love with it."

They kept chatting about their lives until the food got there and then the subject switched to the restaurant and which other one's they've been to.

They chatted until near closing time and, as she had taken a cab to get there, he offered to drive her home.

He got out of his car and hurried to her side of the car. He opened the door and offered her his hand. After leading her to her door he stood there while she pulled the keys out of her purse.

"Thank you for the great night, Colin."

He shook his head. "No… you made the night great, Maura." He leaned in for a kiss.

She followed suit.

"I love you." He whispered before their lips met.

It took a second for the words to register. Maura pushed him back. "What!"

"Maura, you're beautiful, smart, funny: the girl of my dreams. It didn't take long for me to fall in love with you."

"We just met yesterday."

"Yes but," he took her hands in his. "I feel like I've known you forever."

It was a little weird, she'd admit. But it was also kind of sweet. "Uh, well," she didn't really know what to say, "thanks for dinner. Goodnight." She unlocked her door and went inside. He came on a little strong, she noticed, but otherwise he seemed like a good guy.

After pondering it while she was getting ready for bed she decided that, if he were to ask her out again, she would accept. After all, people deserve second chances, right?

XXXXX

Maura woke up and went through the normal motions required for the start of a work day. After feeding Bass and getting herself some breakfast she went outside. On her doorstep she found some flowers. She picked them up, brought them inside and put them in a vase. There was a card stuck between some petals.

_Thanks for the wonderful night, Maura. I hope we can do that again sometime. – Colin. _

Maura smiled at the thoughtful gesture before finally grabbing her things and leaving.

She arrived at the station and went straight to autopsy. She was not surprised to find her queue empty.

"Hey, Maura." Jane said, entering the room. "Uh, these came for you." She gave the M.E. a basket containing various chocolates and candles.

"Oh, wow, really?" She looked confused. Her look turned to slight uneasiness as she read the attached card.

_Have a good day at work, sweetie. I miss you. – Colin. _

"What's the matter?" Jane asked, seeing the look.

"Oh, it's just – this guy I went out with last night. I think he's showering me with gifts so I'll give him a second chance."

Jane winced at the thought of Maura on a date with someone that wasn't her. "Are you?" Please say no, please say no, please say –

"I think so, yes."

Jane deflated. "Whatever, just be careful. You never know what kinda crazies are lurking around h- " She was cut off by her phone. "Rizzoli."

Maura's phone rang a second later. "Dr. Isles."

"Be right there." Jane hung up. She waited for a moment for Maura to do the same. "Dead body. You too?"

Maura nodded.

They left and drove to the crime scene.

XXXXX

"God!" Jane said when she spotted the body of a woman. It was relatively hidden as it was behind a dumpster in an alleyway. Her body was sliced in two. Her bottom half was a few feet away from the top half and her entrails spilled out onto the pavement. The maggots found it before they did, it seemed, as one wormed its way out of the right eye socket.

"Yes, this is rather gruesome." Maura commented.

"What is – oh!" Frost walked over to the body, immediately holding his hand to his mouth and running out of the crime scene.

"This time," Jane remarked, "I don't blame him." She watched Maura examine the body for a moment before doing her part of the job. She poked around and in the dumpster, looking for anything that might help explain what happened here. The only thing she found was a bloody chainsaw in the dumpster.

When they left Maura did a double take when she thought she saw someone familiar but, when she turned back, the person was gone.

XXXXX

"Wanna get lunch before you start on this guy?" Jane asked. It was almost 11:30 and she knew that an autopsy took a few hours.

Maura took a look at the body bag and then put it in a storage freezer. "Sure. There's this new café right down the street that I've been wanting to try out."

They walked out and to the elevators. A ding indicated their floor and they headed out. Before they opened the door, however, Jane spotted Frost.

"Hey Frost! We're gettin' lunch? Want anything?"

He turned green and shook his head.

Jane laughed. Though, while she was never as squeamish as he was, she knew how he felt. There had been a couple of crime scenes that caused her to almost lose her lunch when she first started working homicides but, after a while, she got used to it. Now she doesn't bat an eye at going out to eat after visiting a murder scene.

The walk to the café was short. There were two people ahead of them, which gave them enough time to decide on one of the many sandwich options available.

They ordered and got their sandwiches, turkey for Jane and portabella mushroom for Maura.

The seat they decided on was near the entrance of the café, though not so close as to be bugged by incoming patrons.

"How long you think it'll take you to get a cause of death?" Jane asked seriously. Even though it seemed obvious at the crime scene she knew Maura takes no chances with her autopsies.

"A few hours probably."

"I can help you out with that. Cause of death? Motherfucking chainsaw." She laughed before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Jane!" Maura admonished, trying to hide a smile.

"I know, I know. I was just trying to make a joke. You know, lighten the mood a little."

"Forensics is serious work, Jane." Maura said, still trying to fight the urge to giggle at the decidedly ribald humor.

Jane just smirked, knowing that Maura found it funny anyway, and popped the last bit of her sandwich in her mouth before taking a sip from her soda.

They talked for a bit longer after they were done eating, both wanting to extend their break for just a little more, until Maura spotted someone familiar.

"Oh! Colin!" She waved him over after he had gotten his coffee. He came over quickly. "I want you to meet Jane, my coworker _and _best friend."

"Nice to meet you." Jane said warily, offering her hand. "Jane Rizzoli."

"Colin Howell." He shook her hand.

"Colin's a dentist. One of the top dental implant specialists in the northeast."

"Maura, please, I'm blushing." He joked.

"And how do you two know each other?" Jane asked, confused at the two of them.

"Oh! Colin's the one I went out with the other night. You know, the coffee shop guy?"

"Oh yeah." Jane remembered. Maura had come back with the coffee absolutely beaming. After she had told Jane what she was so happy about the detective was seething with jealousy. She tried to forget about that. She previously hoped it was just a horrible dream.

"You've been talking about me Maur-Maur?"

"Yeah," Jane rolled her eyes at the pet name. "She can't stop talking about you." She said semi-sarcastically.

"Well then, it looks like we have something else in common." He looked deeply in her eyes and smiled like a fool in love.

It was a little creepy, Jane thought. Here she was, trying to have a nice lunch with her best friend and then _he _just had to show up and be all lovey-dovey with Maura. She felt a little sick at the scene.

"So, Maura, are you doing anything tonight?" Colin asked.

"I don't know… am I?" She responded flirtatiously.

"Dinner? I'll cook."

"You cook too? I can't wait."

"Great! I'll text you my address. Say, seven?"

"Seven sounds great!"

"Perfect!"

He leaned down and placed a kiss on Maura's lips.

Jane looked away as she tried to hold off her gag reflex. "Can I talk to you for a second, Col." Jane said, standing up, when they pulled away. Her tone expressed faked friendliness.

"Sure thing, Jane." He spit back in the same tone. "Excuse us, honey." He said to Maura as he put down his drink on the table. They entered a part of the café that was not occupied.

"You stay away from her." Jane said, her voice was low and her eyes were serious.

"Is that a threat?" He laughed.

"You're damn right it is. You so much as touch her and I'll – "

"You'll what?" He cut her off before grinning and stepping closer to her. He leaned in so his face was inches from Jane's. "There's not a thing you can do to keep me from her." He whispered before pulling away.

"There's not a thing I won't try." She retorted.

"Oh really?" He smirked and balled his hand into a fist. He brought it up, readied for a punch. "Same here."

Jane shifted backwards, her hands went up, ready for a fight.

He swung and hit himself across the jaw.

"What the - ?"

He slammed himself against the wall and placed three more hits to his mouth in quick succession. He turned his head to spit out blood.

"What the hell are you doing?" She looked on, incredulous to the scene in front of her.

He just laughed before striking himself against the eye, causing his eyebrow to split open. Blood gushed out and flowed down his face.

"Help! Somebody help! Maura!" He screamed and punched himself again. "Ow! Police brutality!"

"Oh no! Stop it! You better – " She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. "Stop!"

"Help me! She's got a gun! Please don't shoot!" He cried out.

"I'll shoot you if you don't stop this right n – "

"Jane!" Maura scolded, coming into the back where she heard screaming. "What did you do to him!"

"I didn't do anything!" She holstered the gun quickly before putting her hands up in defense.

She narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "So you just expect me to believe that he did this to himself? Do you think I'm stupid, Jane?"

"No! I don't think you're – but he really did – "

"Enough!" She held up her hand. "I understand that this is hard for you, Jane. But someone new has come into my life and you are going to have to get used to it."

"I'm fine with you dating, Maura. I just don't want you to date _him_!" She spat out, glaring at the man.

"Why don't we go, Maura." Colin said gently, grabbing her arm to try and get her to follow.

"I can't. I have to get back to work." She pulled her arm back and saw his worried look. "I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

"Okay. See you later, _mi amor_." He leant over and gave her another kiss.

"Bye." Maura watched him leave the café.

"Maura," Jane sighed. "I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean you just met him and now you're going over to his house?"

"You're just jealous." Maura stated.

"What!" Jane reeled back. "How did – " She shook her head. "That's not the point!"

"It makes sense." Maura stated. "Before I met him I spent all my time with you. Now you'll need to share me."

"Share you! That's not it at all! The problem is is that this guy's a creep!"

"Don't say that about him! You hardly know him!"

"I don't need to know him to know that there's something off about him." She took Maura's hands into her own. "Maura, I deal with creeps and crazies for a living. I have a lot of experience with this. I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be okay, Jane." She said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to his house when you barely know him."

Maura just shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with you today, Jane, but I think it's best if we keep our distance for a while." She turned and headed out.

"Maura…" Jane said to retreating figure. She didn't know how she could convince Maura that she was not the bad guy. She looked around the room as an idea struck her but was quickly struck down when there were no security cameras in sight.

She trudged back to the station, thinking hard about the situation.

XXXXX

Maura entered her lab. She glanced over to the refrigeration unit where the body was being stored and decided to head to her computer to check her email before she got started on the autopsy. After answering a few routine emails she opened one with an unfamiliar email address.

_Dearest Maura,_

_I hope that beast of a woman you are forced to work with has not harmed you in any way. If you need me to stop by your workplace I will cancel all my appointments for today to keep you safe. I cannot wait until tonight. _

_Love,_

_Colin_

Maura was a little unsure about how to feel about this. She knew he was just trying to be sweet and show that he cares but, once again, it came off too strong. She wrote a response, saying that there was no need to come over and that she was looking forward to tonight's dinner.

She closed her laptop and got to work on the body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maura," Jane entered the lab, "about earlier…"

The woman in a surgical gown held up her hand. "I don't want to hear about it."

"It's not what you think!" Jane defended "I didn't touch him, I swear!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Maura swerved around from the body, pointing her scalpel at the taller woman. "I just can't believe that you would even be capable of something like that!"

"I'm not! But he – "

"Is this the only reason you're down here?" Maura interrupted curtly.

Jane shook her head glumly. "Where are you on the autopsy?"

"Almost done. But I still have to wait on test results."

Normally Jane would offer to wait with her, maybe even with a glass of wine and cheese from the dead fridge, but today she knew better. She just wished she could figure out how to make Maura see that this guy was all sorts of wrong for her.

The detective left the room with a sigh, going up to her desk and plopping down in her chair.

About an hour's worth of Jane staring at her computer's monitor later, Frost's phone rang. "Hello?" He said, a little shocked at seeing who called. "Um… sure. Be right there." He gave Jane a confused look. "Any reason Maura's asking for me to get the results and not you?"

Jane groaned. "No reason," she started sarcastically, "she's just mad at me for something I didn't do."

"What'd you forget to do?" Frost asked.

"No, didn't do as in she thinks I did something that I'm not responsible for."

Frost just shrugged before he left to go down to autopsy.

"You try talking to her?" Korsak asked, coming over to her desk.

"All day. She's not even letting me explain."

"What did you do?" She glared at him. "Er – What does she think you did?"

"She thinks I beat up her new boyfriend." She said with a grumble. "He did it to himself."

"Rizzoli, just because someone deserves it doesn't mean that you're not responsible for it."

"No, I meant he literally did it to himself. He punched himself over and over again to make Maura think that I'm the bad guy." She got agitated just thinking about it. "I'm telling you, Korsak, this guy's got a screw loose. What's worse is that Maura's got a date at his house tonight."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll do something and Maura'll see the truth. I just hope he doesn't do anything to her."

"Don't know what to tell you, Rizzoli." Korsak said before heading back to his desk. "Just try to stay out of trouble!"

Jane just sighed and worked on some paperwork until Frost came back in.

"Yep, cause of death was blood loss due to the chainsaw." Frost said, flipping through Maura's report.

"Give me that." Jane said, grabbing the file from the junior detective. She flipped through the papers. She wanted to at least accomplish something on the case. But cause of death was the only thing the report concluded on. No foreign skin cells under her fingernails, no hair on her that didn't match up with her own, nothing. She had nothing substantial on her end and was hoping that it would be different on Maura's side. Great, so now she's got to chase down a chainsaw-wielding ghost.

XXXXX

"Hello sweetie!" Colin said, greeting Maura at the door.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" She asked, seeing the black eye that had formed. "That's a nasty contusion." She reached out and touched it gently. "But nothing seems to be fractured."

"It's a little sore but I'm okay." He smiled at her. "Why don't you come in?" He moved to the side, allowing her to step into his residence. "Dinner's almost done, it just needs to sit for a moment. Would you care for some wine?"

"Wine would be great, thanks." She sat down on a nearby couch while he left the room. He came back a second later with a bottle and two glasses. He placed one glass on the table and poured Maura a glass before getting his own and taking a seat next to her.

"How was work today?"

Maura shrugged. "The usual I guess. There was a murder."

"Oh really?" He looked intrigued.

"Yes. I can't talk about it, though. It's still under investigation."

Colin nodded in understanding as a bell dinged in the kitchen. He got up and left the room, leaving Maura free to look around.

It was relatively bare. A chair and couch. A medium sized television displayed in an unimpressive theater system. It certainly didn't seem like the home of a successful dentist.

He came back in, disrupting Maura's train of thought. "Dinner's ready." He waved her over and she got up, joining him in the dining room.

On the table were two place settings, plates already full of food.

"I hope you like chicken tetrazzini."

Maura nodded and then sat down in the seat that Colin pulled out for her.

"So, Maura," Colin started, pouring some more wine for the M.E., "that Jane I met earlier."

"I'm sorry she did that to you. She's normally not that… aggressive."

"I want you to stop hanging out with her outside of work. She's dangerous."

"Colin! I'm not just going to stop seeing my _best friend _because you say so!" Maybe Jane was right. This guy was a little off. Who asks someone such a thing?

"I'm sorry my dear. What I meant was that I would appreciate it if you limited your interactions with her. I'm worried about you."

"Absolutely not!" She began to stand up.

He held out his hand to try and stop her. "I'm sorry Maura. I just really like you and I don't want to have to compete with her."

"There's no competition." Maura said, sitting back down.

He smiled. To him that meant that he had won, that there was no hope for Jane Rizzoli being in his Maura's life. "Good."

After that was settled a silence fell on them as they ate. Maura kept looking over Colin and his wounds. The angle of impact that those bruises indicated didn't seem to match up with Jane's height and also didn't seem to –

"Something wrong, Maura?"

Maura shook her head. "I was just thinking."

"Then you're cute when you think."

Maura laughed nervously. She started rehearsing apologies to Jane in her head. It seems as though she was probably right.

Silence fell over them again briefly before Colin spoke up again. "Did I tell you that I donate my time mentoring this kid, Tyler? I'm in the big brother program."

"No, you didn't."

"It's great. He's a great kid. It's very rewarding making such a difference in his life."

Another bout of silence fell over them and, a few minutes later, their plates were clean. "You done, Maura?" Colin asked, picking up his own plate.

Maura nodded and he grabbed her plate. He disappeared into the next room.

The M.E. was feeling suddenly really nervous about this situation. After she thought about it for a while, and studied Colin's wounds, it seemed that what Jane was saying was plausible.

She felt the urge to leave but he came back in before she could get up from her seat.

"So… how about a tour?" He asked as he extended his hand, which she took, albeit hesitantly, and pulled her out of her chair.

"Well the room you were in earlier was the living room and this is the dining room. This," he said, opening a door, "is the kitchen." It was a small room with the bare minimum. A small oven and stove. The fridge stuck out, making the room seem more cramped than it was. There were a few cabinets surrounding the room and a door on the opposite side that exited to the backyard.

They went back through the same door and walked to an adjacent hallway in the dining room. "Hall closet," he opened a door before they passed it, "spare bedroom," he opened a door to an empty room, "bathroom," he opened the door to a bathroom. "And this," he opened a door to a room with nothing but a bed and dresser, "is my bedroom." He placed his hand on the small of Maura's back, leading her in.

"It's very… simple."

He heard the slight reproach in her tone. "I, uh… this isn't my primary house. I spend most of my time in New York but stay here when I have clients over here. I'm sorry if it's not up to par. I also have a cabin in Cambridge that is much better furnished than this."

"It's fine. I understand. This place is pure necessity."

"Exactly." He said with a smile. "I'm glad you understand."

"What's this?" Maura's eye was caught by something on the bed.

"Oh that's nothing. I like to knit on occasion; that was just my last project."

She picked up the small pillow. "It's very well constructed."

He beamed at the compliment. "Thanks. It didn't really take me that long to do."

"Really?" She moved her fingers over it, examining the stitch patterns. "What is this material?" She asked, it felt familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Your hair." He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

She looked up at him, surprised, and dropped it. "Oh!" Now she was a bit worried. "Um… excuse me for a second… bathroom."

He nods at her and she leaves the room and enters the bathroom. She made sure the door was locked before pulling out her phone.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane! This guy is a total creep!"

"I told you!"

"No! I mean… he made a pillow out of my hair!"

That caused Jane to recoil back from her phone and stare at it in confusion. She finally put it back to her ear. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Jane… I'm scared."

"Where are you?"

"At his house."

"You went to his house!" She scolded. "I told you not to!"

"I know but… Jane, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't doubt now that he did that to himself. He kept trying to talk me into staying away from you…"

"That son of a – "

"Jane, please…I'm scared." Maura whispered, afraid he might be listening. "I don't know how I can leave without alerting him. What if he tries to stop me?"

Jane had already gathered her gun, badge and keys and was out the door. "I'm on my way. Don't worry Maura, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you Jane." Maura gave her the address before she hung up and then slowly walked out of the bathroom. She tried to make it to the front door but Colin walked out of his room before she could escape.

"You okay Maura?"

"I just had to make a phone call." Maura stated, avoiding the question. They went into the living room and a door caught her attention.

"What's in there?" Maura asked, pointing to it. He pointed out everything in his house earlier except this. Was he hiding something?

"Oh!" He stepped in front of her, blocking her access of the mystery door. "That's the basement. It, uh… It's for storage. You don't want to go in there."

His panicked tone of voice was a red flag if she ever saw one. She sure hoped Jane would hurry.

"Would you like some more wine, Maura?" Colin asked, trying to change the subject.

"No thanks, I think I've had enough."

"Coffee then? I made some pie that would go wonderfully with it."

Maura barely nodded her head, afraid of what might happen if she refused him. He told her to sit down and that he would be right back with it. She stared at the front door the whole time he was gone, debating an escape. Eventually he came back, carrying two cups of coffee and two plates of pie.

"I used to be a waiter." He said, misinterpreting the look Maura was giving him.

Maura just took the pie and coffee as he sat down on the couch.

He dug into his dessert while Maura just poked at it with her fork. He glanced over at her. "You okay, sweetie?"

She grimaced at the term of endearment. A knock on the door saved her from replying.

Colin got up. "What the hell are you doing here!" He yelled when he opened the door to see Jane. He moved to slam the door in her face but she just braced it against her shoulder and wedged her way inside.

"C'mon Maura." Jane held her hand out to the M.E., urging her to hurry and come with her.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you!" Colin yelled, pushing Jane back through the door. "Get out! Stay away from my Maura!"

"Don't touch me!" Jane withdrew her gun and aimed it at the man's torso. "Come on Maura." She motioned her head for the M.E. to leave.

She stood up from the couch and walked slowly around, afraid to trigger anything in this tense scene.

"Don't go, Maura!" Colin grabbed her arm. "Can't you see she is only trying to steal you from me?"

Maura tried to break from his grasp but his hold was tight.

"Let her go!" Jane took another step closer, now aiming the gun at his head.

Colin just glared at her and knocked the gun quickly out of Jane's hand before throwing a hook at the detective's face, who then fell backwards and hit the ground with a hard _thud_.

"Jane!" Maura cried out, still trying to break from his grasp. She thrust her pointed heel down on his instep, causing him to yelp in pain. She rushed to Jane's side. "Jane! Are you okay?"

"Get… gun." She said weakly, pointing at the object.

Maura immediately grabbed the object. It was just in time too, as Colin recovered from her previous attack.

"I don't know what she's said to you, Maura, but please, think this through. We can be happy together. I know we can." He started to walk towards them.

"Don't come any closer, Colin." Maura warned, pointing the gun at him.

Colin ignored her knowing that she would never really use it.

"Please! I'm the one who called her to come over here! I was scared. I'm scared being alone with you!"

He scowled. "This is all your fault!" He shifted his attention to Jane. "What did you tell her!"

Jane was still on the ground, hands up to her face. Her eyes were still watery from the impact on her nose and it was hard to concentrate with the pain. She tried to kick at him in response.

"Stay away from her!" Maura screamed. She aimed the gun at him. "Please! I don't want to have to shoot you!"

He reached the detective and looked down at her body.

Maura saw his leg rear back for a kick. Her finger hesitated on the trigger. She's never shot a gun before and she didn't want to risk shooting Jane so she shifted her aim away from them and fired.

All three individuals in the room jumped. Jane groaned in pain from the unexpected jostling her reaction to the sound caused her. Colin turned and looked at Maura. Maura glared back at him.

"Step away from her!" Maura pointed the gun at his torso, finger at the ready.

He put up his hands and did as he was told.

"Jane? Can you get up?" Maura asked gently, still glaring at the man.

"Yeah, hang on." She struggled to her feet. She was surprised at just how powerful that one punch was. "Okay, keep your aim on him," she instructed, "and back away slowly. I'll guide you to the door." She took a hold of Maura's waist and led her backwards. As soon as they reached the threshold Jane reached forward and closed the door.

They made a mad dash to Jane's car and peeled out of his street. Jane took her gun back from Maura, who was examining her face.

"Is it bad?" Jane asked.

"It feels worse than it looks, I'm sure. There's just a slight fracture on the superior portion of the nasal bone. I'll pop it out when we get to your place."

"That your way of sayin' you want to spend the night?"

"Can I?"

"Of course." Jane looked over at Maura and smiled gently. "Want to stop off at your place first?"

Maura sighed. "I just want to get some sleep."

Jane nodded before reaching a hand up to wipe away more blood that was coming out of her nose.

"Here." Maura said, handing Jane something.

"A tampon? I'm not shovin' a tampon up my nose."

"It will help control the bleeding."

"I know what they're for." She shot a glare at the M.E. but it softened "It'll be fine. I think it's slowing down." She made a right turn and then looked over at her best friend worriedly. "You feelin' okay, Maura? Do we need to go get your stomach pumped?"

"Why would we do that?"

"He made a pillow out of your _hair_! I don't even want to think about what he could have possibly fed you."

"I feel fine." Maura said. "If it will make you feel better I'll do some blood tests tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate it if you would."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"What? No! I'm worried that _freak _put something in your food. He probably slipped you some roofies or somethin'."

Maura shook her head. "We ate a while ago. If he had then I would have felt its effects by now."

"Yeah, well," Jane pulled into a parking space, "if you start to feel weird I'm taking you to the hospital."

They got out of the car and went up to the apartment. Jane's nose had stopped bleeding by now so Maura popped it back into place and taped it to make sure it healed correctly. After everything was in place Jane grabbed an ice pack from her freezer and pressed it tentatively to her nose.

"Alright then, you should get some sleep. I'll take the couch." Jane said, grabbing a blanket.

Maura stayed standing there. "Jane…" She started timidly.

"I forgive you for not believing me." She said, thinking that was the reason for the shorter woman's continued presence. "It's okay. I could hardly believe it myself when I saw it."

Maura shook her head. "It's not that… I just… Can you sleep in the bed too? I feel a lot safer when I know you're there."

A smile formed on Jane's face. "Sure thing, Maura." She got up and wrapped an arm around the M.E. "I'll keep you safe."

They climbed into bed together. Maura closed her eyes and fell asleep right away, fully exhausted from the day. Jane kept the ice pack pressed gingerly against her nose. She glanced over at the sleeping woman. Just a few hours ago Maura was mad at her to the point where she didn't even want to be in the same room as her. Now they were sharing a bed because that same woman feels safer with her. Life sure was weird sometimes. And it just got weirder, Jane thought, as Maura turned and wrapped her arm around her waist, snuggling into her side. She just put her icepack on the nightstand and moved her arm to rest on the M.E.'s back, holding her close. Jane tried to sleep but the blaring pain in her nose was too much. She just lied there awake for hours.

XXXXX

A/N: I know I don't do random authors notes at the end all that much but I couldn't help this one. In the scene where Colin tells Maura that he made pie this is the scene that I had originally written, just for my own amusement. Let's see if anyone can figure out the reference.

"Coffee then? I made some pie that would go wonderfully with it."

"Pie? Oh boy! What flavor?" Maura said excitedly.

"Pie flavor." He said intensely. Epic music sounded from nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Colin was sitting on his couch, mulling over that night's events. He was very angry with the end result. That damn Jane Rizzoli just had to come and ruin everything. There had to be something he could do.

Deciding not to sit around and just think about doing something, he got up. He went down into his basement and came back up, now holding a baseball bat and wearing blue examination gloves.

He stepped outside and walked a few blocks until he spotted someone walking the streets alone.

He snuck up behind the unsuspecting man, brought the baseball bat up and swung down, knocking him to the ground. He kept swinging until the man was no longer identifiable, his face spread out in a bloody mess on the concrete below. He made a quick check around him to be sure no one saw him and threw the bat to the side.

He went to a nearby diner, ordered some coffee, and waited until he heard the sirens that signaled Maura's possible presence.

He stepped outside, acting like a normal concerned citizen. He frowned when he didn't see his Maura anywhere.

XXXXX

Jane had finally gotten to sleep when a phone rang. She reached over and picked up her phone to find it blank. "Maura! Phone!" She said, pushing the M.E. slightly, waking her up.

Maura's hand shot out of the blankets, reached in her purse, and pulled out her phone. "Dr. Isles." She said sleepily. "Okay, be right there." She got out of bed, and was poised to call for a cab when Jane's phone rang.

"Ugghhh," Jane groaned. "Rizzoli…. On my way." She got up.

"Guess you're driving." Maura said, putting away her cell phone.

"Where's your car?"

"It's still at Colin's. I didn't even think about it, I just wanted to get out of there."

"It's okay; I'll get Frost to pick it up."

"Why can't we just stop by after this?"

"No, I don't want you to be anywhere near him. I'll send someone."

"Fine." Maura conceded. She didn't blame her, either. She didn't really want to be within 100 feet of him if she could help it.

XXXXX

He spotted his Maura walking over to the body. She leaned over it and began to examine it. His heart soared seeing Maura doing the job she loves so much. He just wanted to make her happy.

His mood did a 180 when he saw Jane squat down next to her. He felt rage fill his whole body when Jane put her hand on Maura's leg. She was his, not hers. She had no right to be touching Maura. He glared at her until he saw her stand up and begin talking to someone else.

"What's the deal, Rizzoli? You came here with Maura?" Korsak asked. "I thought she could barely stand you."

Jane stood up and walked over to him. "Yeah. That guy I was telling you about yesterday? Maura finally figured how just how weird he is after she found out he made a pillow out of her hair."

"What?"

Jane nodded. "And she called me to come rescue her. That's why I'm all taped up," she pointed to her nose, "I had to – oh crap." She said when she looked beyond Korsak.

"What is it?"

"He's here." She nodded her head in his direction.

Korsak turned around. "The big guy?" He asked, facing Jane again.

"That's him." She glared at him but he was looking somewhere else.

"Yeah, there's definitely something not right with him." He could sense it from that far away.

"I'll be right back." Jane said, starting to walk over there.

Korsak grabbed her arm. "I'll take care of it."

"Bu – "

"If he did that to you, I'm taking care of it." There was no room for argument with his tone.

Jane went over to Maura as she watched him go. "Maura."

The M.E. looked up from the body.

"Colin's here." She gestured over to the man currently arguing with the gray haired detective.

She sighed and then stood up."I suppose I should try and talk to him."

Jane thrust her arm out, blocking her path. "You tried that before, remember? It resulted in this?" She pointed to her bandaged nose.

A look of guilt passed over Maura's face.

"Not that it's your fault!" She said passionately. "That man is insane!"

"No, no! You can't go through there! Come back h – "

"Maura!" He grabbed said woman tightly by the shoulders. "Listen to me, I love you! I can't live without you! I – "

"Let her go!" Jane commanded, trying to pry his hands off her. His grip was tight, tight enough to cause Maura to wince in pain. Jane decided to change her strategy. "Let her go or I'll shoot!" She pointed her gun at him.

After a couple of seconds his grip weakened and he backed away. An officer grabbed him and pushed him out of the crime scene.

"Maura! Come on, say something! I love you! I know you love me too! Say it!" He cried out.

"I _never _want to see you again, Colin! You're a horrible man and I _hate _you!" Maura yelled at him.

Colin's face fell for a moment as he let the officers push him out of there. "She's just playing hard to get." He commented. "It's cute."

The officer just rolled his eyes at the crazed man and watched him leave.

"You okay, Maura?" Jane rubbed said woman's back.

"Yes." She nodded. "I hope he got the hint this time."

"He'd have to be crazy not to. Hell, I'm a little afraid of you now." She said with a little laugh.

Maura smiled over at her. "Thanks."

Jane just winked at her before getting back to work, only glancing over at Maura every other minute to make sure she's okay.

XXXXX

They were all ready to leave. Jane unlocked her car but told Maura to hold on a second before she jogged over to Frost.

"Frost," Jane said, handing the man a set of keys, "Maura left her car at 182 Everest. Think you can take care of it?"

"Sure thing." He nodded, taking the keys. "I'll bring it to the station."

"Thanks, really." She smiled at him.

"Don't mention it. Just make sure she's okay." He responded, referring to Maura.

Jane nodded and headed back to her car. "It'll be at work tomorrow." She said to her awaiting passenger when she opened her door. She took a glance at Maura before starting the car and driving home.

XXXXX

Jane collapsed on her bed. "That better be it for tonight." She sighed. "I don't care what Cavanaugh says, I'm going in late tomorrow. I need sleep."

Maura laid herself down gently next to the detective. "I agree."

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. Eventually, after a few hours of shifting in their sleep, the two ended up pressed up against each other, Jane's arms wrapped around Maura protectively as Maura's head was pressed against the detective's chest. She was comforted by the steady beat of the taller woman's heart.

XXXXX

"Jane." Maura said, pushing hair out of the detective's eyes as she leaned over her. "Come on, wake up. I already let you sleep an hour longer than you should have. I need to start on that body."

Jane just grumbled and swatted Maura's hand away. "More sleep."

A slender eyebrow quirked up as a smile spread on Maura's face. She grabbed the blanket and yanked as hard as she could, revealing the body of her best friend underneath it.

"Maura!" She protested loudly before rolling out of bed.

Maura just donned an innocent look before leaving the room. "We need to stop off my place on the way. I am _not _working in a wrinkled dress again." She shot over her shoulder.

"Ugh." Jane said before heading to her bathroom. She was in the middle of a pretty good dream. She and Maura had gone to some cabin. They were kissing and things were getting pretty heavy. It was going really well until she was woken up. Oh well, from the looks of things she was pretty sure Dream Bass was going to do something to interrupt them anyway.

After Jane got done they drove to Maura's house and, after a quick shower and change of clothes, they headed to work.

Maura took the body out of the refrigeration unit and transferred it to an autopsy table. She had to be extremely gentle, as the head was in multiple fragments, though most of the pieces were in a separate bag.

Aside from the bashed in head, the external examination did not reveal anything unusual. The internal examination just revealed a slightly heavy liver which indicated frequent alcohol use, though it was not enough to contribute to the death. Her inspection of the brain took the longest, as was expected, but within a few hours she was done. All she had to do now was wait for the results from the samples she sent in.

She sat down at her computer, hoping to pass some time browsing shoes. She checked her emails first and the most recent email in her inbox made her heart sink. She hesitated before double-clicking on it and opening it in a new window.

_My dear Maura,_

_I hope you have thought about us. I know you are playing hard to get and I find it incredibly cute. Are you free tonight for dinner? I can cook again if you wish. I just purchased this nice bottle of Bordeaux that I think you would enjoy. _

_Love,_

_Colin_

_P.S. Did you know I have a picture of you sleeping? You're beautiful when you sleep._

"What's the matter?" Jane asked, seeing the horrified look on Maura's face when she walked in.

"Colin…" She pointed to the screen and moved to the side, letting Jane read for herself. "I don't know what to write to make him stop."

"No, don't even dignify it with a response." She said after she finished reading. "Do you want to stay over again tonight?"

Maura shook her head. "No, I shouldn't let him have any control on my life."

"Okay, well I'll assign someone to patrol outside your house tonight." Jane moved to leave.

"Jane." Maura said, stopping her in the doorway. "I'll be okay, really."

"Maura," Jane's voice was low. She was serious. "He took a picture of you while you were sleeping. He made a pillow out of your hair. He beat himself up to make you turn against me! You're going to be watched over until I'm sure he's gone."

"Jane –"

"No! I'm not arguing with you on this! Either you sleep at my place or you get a patrol car outside your house."

"I wasn't arguing." Maura said. She looked up at her in wonder. "You actually really care about me, don't you?"

Jane just looked at Maura incredulously. Her gaze softened as she walked up to her. "Of course I do, Maura. You're really important to me and… I love you."

"You love me?" Maura smiled. Her tone stated her disbelief.

"Yeah, you're my best friend."

Maura's smile faltered. "Oh." She was visibly disappointed. "Yeah. I - I love you too."

Jane smiled at her and went in for a hug. They held each other for a few moments. It was bittersweet for both of them. Jane said what she's wanted to say for so long but backtracked. Maura heard what she's longed to hear for a while but it turned out to have a different meaning.

They pulled away and smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Did you eat yet?" Maura asked. It was about three and, since she was busy working on the body, she didn't eat yet.

Jane nodded. "Yeah. But I'll come with if you want to go somewhere."

Maura shook her head and went over to her fridge. "I'll just eat here." She pulled out some cheese and took a seat at her desk. "It shouldn't be too long until the results come back anyway."

Jane's nose scrunched up in disgust at the sight of the dead cheese but she sat down next to the doctor anyway.

"Did you get those blood tests done yet?"

"We're still waiting on them…" Maura said slowly, thinking it was obvious since she just said it not two seconds ago.

"No, I mean _your _blood tests. You said you'd do them."

"Oh yes. All clear."

Jane sighed. "That's good. And you...You're doing okay with all this?"

"I don't know. I… He's…" She put her head in her palm. "He's just not stopping. I'm afraid that he won't. I don't know how long he is going to keep this up."

Jane wrapped an arm around her. "Maura… It'll be okay, I promise. A few nights of a patrol car outside your house, he'll get the hint. He'll stop. Okay?"

Maura nodded and leaned into the touch. "I hope you're right."

Jane rubbed her hand soothingly against Maura's shoulder. "If he doesn't soon, I'll make sure he will, don't worry."

Maura put her head on Jane's shoulder and they just sat there in comfortable silence as they waited. It didn't take long for a beep to tell them that a fax was arriving with the results.

Neither of them really wanted to move but, eventually, Maura got up. Jane's hand lingered on Maura's shoulder for as far as she could keep her arm extended.

"Hmm." Maura pursed her lips in concentration as she looked over the results. "There's nothing. He didn't even have any alcohol in his bloodstream when he was killed."

"Really?" Jane sighed and walked over to Maura, peeking over her shoulder to look at the paper she couldn't understand. "So now we've got two murder victims and no lead. Do you think they're related?"

Maura shook her head. "Two completely different causes of death in two different parts of town. There's really nothing that links them together."

"Yeah, you're right." Jane conceded.

"Aren't I always?" Maura asked with a smile.

"And modest too." She laughed. "I have to go." She started to walk out the door. "I have to interview the family, see if anyone had a motive."

"Good luck!" Maura called out. Not that she needed it, Maura mused, Jane is fantastic at her job.

XXXXX

"Frankie!" Jane called out to her brother who had just walked in. "You got the night shift tonight, right?"

He nodded. "Just started."

"Could you stay outside Maura's house tonight?"

"Um… sure. Wanna give me a reason why?"

"Maura has a stalker. He's insane, actually. He did _this _to me," she pointed at her still bandaged nose, "and he's been sending her all sorts of creepy emails saying things like 'I have a picture of you sleeping' and I just want to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Of course, yeah. I'll watch her. What time are you guys getting there?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a simple question. What time are you an' Maura goin' to her house?"

"I'm not going with her."

"You're not?" He was confused. "Janie, you're telling me that your best friend is being stalked and you're not gonna stay with her?"

"She doesn't want me to." She shrugged, a little hurt at that fact. "But you better call me if something happens!" She warned, pointing at him.

"Don't worry; you'll be the first to know."

"Yeah, I better be."

Frankie's mouth opened but then closed again as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Jane, uh…" He hesitated asking the question that had been on his mind for a while.

"What?"

"I… uh… I understand that you two are friends and that you care about her but, uh… Is there somethin' else? Somethin' you're not tellin' me?"

"Like what?" Jane looked at him suspiciously.

"Uh…" He scratched the side of his face nervously. "You an' Maura… you're just friends?"

"W- What else would we be?" She stuttered. Was it that obvious that she liked her?

"I dunno… You two just seem really… close."

"Close? Frankie, what are you getting at?"

"Nothin'… uh, you know what? Never mind." He waved it off. "I'm just gonna get ready for later." He said uneasily before he left.

Jane just shook his head at her brother. She couldn't believe he knew. She thought she kept it pretty well hidden. If he knew, was it possible Maura knew? Did her occipital spatula orbit unconsciously when she was around her?

"Jane?"

She jumped and swerved around to see Maura looking at her curiously. "What?" She asked defensively.

"Why are you just standing there?"

"I was…uh… thinking. You know, about the case."

"Oh, yes. Did you find anything else out?"

She shook her head. "The family doesn't know of anyone who would have wanted her dead. Any luck on identifying our second victim?"

"No."

"And there was no match in the fingerprint data base." Jane grumbled.

"Well there was that tattoo. Perhaps if we release that to the public somebody will recognize it."

Jane nodded. "I'll go do that."

Maura watched her go. It seemed as though there was movement of Jane's outer orbicularis oculi pars lateralis. She'd have to ask her about that later.

XXXXX

"You sure you don't want us to go too?" Korsak asked. Frost was right next to him.

"Korsak, I'm not even going. I'm sure it'll be fine with just Frankie. It's not like this guy's some evil genius."

"I guess you're right." He conceded. "But the offer still stands for whenever."

"Thanks."

"Jane." Maura spoke, walking up to the group. "I'm going to head home now."

"Alright well Frankie's probably already stationed outside your house already. Call me if you need me." Jane placed a hand on Maura's arm.

Maura nodded. "Thank you. Have a good night." She turned and left.

"This must be really hard on her." Korsak said. "I couldn't imagine being stalked."

"Me neither." Jane agreed.

"I was stalked once." Frost stated. The other two turned and stared at him. "What? I was in middle school and everywhere I turned there she was!"

Jane and Korsak just laughed before they left.

XXXXX

"Hey Maura." Frankie greeted her, getting out of his car. "I'll be keeping watch all night so you don't need to worry. And if you need anything you can come down here, okay?"

Maura nodded and then held something out to him."This is a spare key." He took it from her. "Feel free to use the kitchen for coffee or whatever. You can use the bathroom too."

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "Get some sleep, you look like you can use it.

She nodded her head in agreement before trekking up to her door and opening it. After double checking the locks on her windows and doors she went into her room and collapsed on the bed. After reminding herself for the thirteenth time that Frankie was outside and she was going to be okay, she allowed herself to fall into a deep, albeit fitful, sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura woke up and spotted a table set up by her bedside. There was a plate of breakfast and she figured it was Frankie's doing. That was really sweet of him. She shifted to sit on the side of the bed and picked up a note at the side of the table.

_Good morning Maura,_

_I hope you will enjoy this breakfast that I've cooked for you. I've added a special ingredient that I think you will like. By the way, I hope you know you are being watched by the police, though I don't know why. God, you are so cute when you sleep. Call me later. I'll be waiting._

_Love, _

_Colin_

Maura dropped the note and pushed the table out of the way. She walked out of her room and into her kitchen to see Frankie nursing a cup of coffee. He looked up when he heard her enter the room.

"Hey Maura. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well but… You're sure nobody came in here?"

He nodded. "I kept watch the whole time, I swear." He noticed the look of unease on Maura's face. "Why? Did somethin' happen?"

"I got breakfast in bed this morning."

"What?" Frankie put down his coffee and rushed into her room. He saw the food and the note. "This isn't possible. I've been in the kitchen for over an hour and before that I… I didn't see anything. No one got in…" He looked around the room for another possible entry point but there were none. He pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm callin' Jane." He said, starting to dial her number.

"No!"

His finger was poised over the call button. He looked up at her. "Why?"

"I don't want to worry her."

He shook his head before pressing the button and pressing it to his ear. "I promised her that I wou – Hey Jane! No, she's fine just – He came in here, I don't know when, and dropped off some breakfast. I think he was watching her for a while too… No, I _was_ watching, I swear! You sure? Alright, see ya in a few." He hung up. "She's on her way."

Maura sat on her bed. "How did this happen?" She wondered.

He sat next to her. "I don't know. Maybe he went through a window…"

"Not that. Just… this whole situation. I can't believe I got myself into this."

"It's not your fault, Maura. These things… they just happen. You had no way to know." He put a hand on her knee.

"Thanks Frankie. And thanks for staying here last night. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, really. You know, we really care about you. Me, Jane, even Ma an' Pop. You're like part of the family."

"Thank you, really. That's really sweet." Her eyes started to mist up. "You have no idea how much that means to me." She put her hand over the one he placed on her knee. "You're like the amazing brother I've never had and didn't know I wanted."

"Thanks, Maura." He grinned. "And I promise I'll do anything I can to stop this creep from buggin' you."

A knock on the door alerted them to Jane's presence. Maura stood up but Frankie stopped her.

"Wait, I'll go."

"Frankie…"

"You never know." He said and saw that she wasn't going to argue anymore. He stepped out of her room and headed to her front door. He pulled out his gun and kept it ready. "Who is it?" He yelled.

"Frankie, it's me! Open up!" Jane's voice yelled through the door.

He put his gun back in its holster and opened the door. "It's alright Maura, it's Jane!" He yelled in the direction of Maura's room.

The M.E. walked out and joined them.

Jane rushed over to her and wrapped her in a hug. The receiver of the hug stepped back, surprised at the suddenness of it. "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" She spoke in a rush into light brown hair.

"I'm fine, Jane, just a little creeped out." She put her hands on the detective's back and pushed her in closer. She just needed to feel Jane close to her. To be close to the one person that makes her feel truly safe.

Frankie stood there awkwardly, feeling like he was intruding in on a private moment. He cleared his throat. "Well… uh, I'm gonna head home."

They pulled away.

"Thank you, Frankie." Jane said. "Think you can do this again tonight? I'll call Korsak and Frost and we'll make sure he doesn't get in aga – "

"Actually, Jane." Maura interrupted. "I want to stay with you tonight, if that's okay."

"Yeah, absolutely, it's fine." She said. "Just grab whatever you need so we can just head to my place after work."

Maura nodded and went to start on that task.

"Still want me to watch this place?" Frankie asked after a moment.

"Yeah. He needs to get the hint, though I'm not sure how long that's gonna take."

"We'll stop this freak, don't worry."

"Yeah but I can't help but worry. Honestly, I wish we were dealing with Hoyt again instead. At least then she wouldn't be in any danger."

"Yeah but then you would be." Frankie argued.

"At least I know how to use a gun. You think I should teach Maura?"

"Teach me what?" She asked, walking back in with her packed overnight bag in hand.

"Nothin'." Frankie said to Maura and then turned to Jane, directing his next sentence to her. "I don't think that would be such a good –"

Maura's phone rang. She pulled it out and checked the screen before sighing. She held it up so the others could see the caller ID. "It's Colin."

"Just ignore him." Jane advised. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She said then thought for a moment. "Wait… let me take a sample from that breakfast Colin gave me. I want to test it." She went over to the trash and put some of the eggs at the top into a plastic bag.

"Alright well I'm gonna get going for real. See ya." Frankie said before leaving.

"Time to solve those murders!" Jane said with forced enthusiasm before turning to follow her brother out.

"Wait… Jane." Maura said with a small voice.

The detective turned back around. "What's wrong?"

"I just…" She stepped forward and then hesitated. "Um…" She launched herself at the taller girl. "Just please… hold onto me and don't let go." She said softly.

Jane stroked Maura's hair and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry. I _swear _I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you with my life, I promise."

She pulled away. "I'm sorry. I'm not normally like this; you know that. I just have been feeling really insecure and scared lately."

"Don't apologize, it's okay. I'm here for whatever you need. Even if it's just a hug." She smiled and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl again.

Maura sighed and melted into the touch. They stayed like that until Maura's phone rang again. She pulled away and pulled out her phone. She groaned when she saw the caller ID. "Him _again_."

Jane growled. "Why can't he just get the hint?"

Maura shrugged and grabbed her things before she headed to the door. "I think we should probably head to work now, though."

They left in their own cars.

Inside Jane was stopped by Frost. "Jane, we got a match on that tattoo. Family is waiting. What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Colin issues again." She left and went to go talk to the family of their latest victim.

XXXXX

"Well, no leads." Jane said, walking into autopsy.

"I just rechecked the bodies and I didn't find anything either."

"This guy's a ghost. I don't get how – " She was cut off by the ring of Maura's phone. "Don't tell me…"

"Yep, it's him."

"Well… at least he's not leaving you any more creepy messages."

"Nope he still is. Five so far today."

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "Same old 'I love you and can't live without you' stuff?"

"Pretty much. Except for the parts where he told me he 'loves the way I inhale' and he 'adores my teeth'."

Jane had to hold back a laugh. "Really? Does he seriously think that would work?"

"Who knows? With people like that it's hard to tell what they're think – " Maura's phone rang again. She checked the caller ID and sighed.

"Him again?" Jane asked, already knowing the answer.

Maura nodded.

"You know what, give that to me."

Maura handed Jane the phone, who pressed the answer button.

"Stop calling her! She doesn't want to hear from you. God, how hard is it for you to get it through your thick skull! She doesn't love you!" She hung up. "I have an idea! Let's go!" She grabbed Maura by the wrist and dragged her out of the station.

XXXXX

"It's good to see you, Tyler!" Colin opened the door to see his young friend.

"Good to see you too Mr. Howell! Thanks for letting me stay over!"

"It's no problem at all, I'm glad to have you over. You know I like spending time with you."

They went inside and Colin led him to his bedroom. "You can sleep in here. I'll take the couch."

"Okay, thanks!" he put his bag on the bed.

Colin put his hand on his shoulder. "Tyler, my boy, you know how we've been friends for a while?"

"Yes."

"Well… I want to show you something. Something that I've been doing for a while that I think you might enjoy."

"Is it something cool?"

"Very cool." He led him outside and to the door of his basement. He opened it and went down the stairs first.

"What is all this?" Tyler asked as he looked around the room.

"Well…" He started. "This is where I come to relax. I like to take things apart. Things that I find, like this." He picked up a cage that held a shaking kitten. It mewled sadly. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Uh…" Tyler thought about it for a second. He's never done anything like this before. He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Excellent." There was an echoey clang when he put the cage down on a large steel table. He turned to a shelf and grabbed a couple of scalpels. "Here you go." He handed one of them to Tyler before putting his down on the table.

The kitten pressed itself into the back of the cage in fear as Colin unhinged the gate and reached in. Its claws dug into his skin as it squirmed in a pathetic attempt to get away.

Colin slammed it down against the table. It blinked up at him pitifully, its eyes begging for mercy. He grabbed his scalpel and dug it into the tender pad of its paw. It screamed out a heart wrenching sound but Colin was impassive. Tyler just watched on, intrigued and entertained. It seems he has spent too much of his childhood with Colin to be affected by such things.

"Go ahead, Tyler, make a cut. Anywhere."

Tyler nodded and held his scalpel firmly. He moved it over the kitten, deciding silently where to go first. He saw the widened eyes of the small feline look up at him, pleading for freedom, when he finally figured it out. The blade moved up and stopped over the kittens face. He brought it down swiftly but jabbed the steel instead as the kitten's head moved. Tyler took a hold of the back of its small furry head and thrust the scalpel deep into its eye socket before twisting it around, causing the inside of it to ooze out while the kitten cried in agony.

"Nicely done." Colin applauded. "Now it's my turn." He unstuck the blade from its paw and brought it to its exposed belly. He let it play along the soft black fur until he pressed down at the neck, making the first incision. He dragged it down slowly as the furry animal writhed in pain, howling in anguish. Eventually the poor thing went limp as it slipped into unconsciousness. Colin did not stop, however, he just started to slice off the limbs one by one, instructing Tyler how to as he went along.

"Now's the fun part. Here you can be a bit… creative." Colin smiled sickly at his small friend. "We're going to reattach the parts wherever you like.

And so they spent an hour or so sewing back on the parts of the kitten – an arm where an ear should be, a nose at its eye – until their sadistic little project was complete.

XXXXX

"Where are we going?" Maura asked when they were driving.

"We're gonna get you a restraining order."

Maura opened her mouth to argue but decided against it. Even though she thought it wouldn't really work to keep him away, it wouldn't hurt to try.

It didn't take long until they pulled into the courthouse.

It took them a few minutes to find the right room to fill out the paperwork and, after they did that, they had to wait until Maura could present her case against Colin.

"Dr. Isles?" The judge asked when it was her turn for a hearing.

Maura and Jane stood up and took a seat at the table on the left.

"Alright so what exactly has this 'Colin Howell' done?" She asked, looking at the papers that were filled out earlier.

"He's been stalking me. I agreed to go out with him a few days ago and he hasn't left me alone since. He's sent me creepy letters and watched me while I've slept."

"But no threats?"

Maura thought back. "No. No threats."

"I'm sorry but unless there is some proof that he's abused you in any way we can't issue a restraining order."

"How about this?" Jane asked, pointing to her bruised nose. "He did this to me."

"That doesn't affect her getting a restraining order. I don't believe that you are in any physical danger from this man."

"Fine then, we'll come back after he's done something else." Jane rolled her eyes. She slammed her hand on the desk and stood up. "He is insane!" She yelled. "And I am not going to leave until she gets a restraining order against him!"

"I suggest you get out of my courthouse until I put a restraining order out on you, Detective Rizzoli." The judge said with a warning glare.

"Fine." Jane grumbled.

They walked out and headed for the car.

"It's okay, Jane. It probably wouldn't have worked anyway. If he ignored Frankie last night what makes you think he would pay attention to a restraining order?"

Jane shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Who knows, it could have worked." She saw the look on Maura's face. "All right, so it probably wouldn't have." She stopped midstride. "But wait… what if there's something in those eggs he made you? If they're poisoned, we could try again!" Jane grabbed Maura's arm and tugged her towards the car. "C'mon let's go!"

XXXXX

"Come with me, Tyler. I want to show you something else I've been doing these past few days." He slipped on a pair of gloves and they went out. "You see, there's this girl – Maura. She's a medical examiner and she really likes her job. We love each other and I just love to make her happy. So, I like to help give her work."

They walked for a while until Colin saw his next victim. She was alone, walking home from the supermarket with her bags in hand. He waited until she got into a more deserted area before he instructed Tyler to sit and watch from there. He looked around for something to use, not wanting to use his bare hands, and saw a pair of hedge trimmers sitting against the wall, near a bush. Left there, presumably, when someone had their lunch break.

There was no hesitation. There was no remorse. He just readied the trimmers, thrust them forward when he got close enough, and moved his hands together quickly, causing the blades to come together around her neck. Her head came off of the rest of her body cleanly, rolling into the street. Her body slumped forward and her groceries scattered about the sidewalk.

He placed the hedge trimmers back where he found them and took off his gloves, placing them in a plastic bag until he could throw them away safely.

"See? Quick and easy, my boy. You just have to make sure no one sees you. Now all we have to do is wait until Maura comes."

They found a diner not too far away from the crime scene and took a booth by the window. Since they were both hungry they decided to order. This time he didn't get up right away when he heard the sirens, instead he waited until they were both finished with their meals.

They walked the few yards it was to the crime scene and Colin took out a camera. He snapped pictures of Maura in her natural environment. She looked so beautiful, her face scrunched up in concentration.

"That's her?" Tyler asked, looking at where his camera was pointed.

"Yep. Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Yeah she's pretty." He agreed.

They stood there and watched from their somewhat hidden lookout. Colin was mesmerized by every action Maura took and by her certainty in dealing with the body. He watched as it was packed into a black bag and into a car. He was annoyed to see Jane there as well, talking to his love. He frowned when, a few minutes later, they left. He wasn't quite done spending time with her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I swear it's like this guy is trying to get under my skin." Jane grumbled when they got back. They had almost gotten to the station when their phones rang, alerting them of another murder. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Colin was behind all these murders."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane. I know he's insane but I don't think he's capable of murder." Maura stated as she readied the samples to be sent for testing.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes when I interrupted your little date the other night. It sure seemed like he wanted to kill me then."

Maura sent the samples away before turning to Jane. "I'm sure he wouldn't have." She said, mostly trying to convince herself. She then went over to the newest body and unzipped the bag.

"Ugh... I hate this. Not only do we have three murders we can't solve but that freak won't give up. I just want to go home and sleep."

"Jane… Are you sure about this? I don't want to inconvenience you and I know you only have one bedroom." She removed the bag, letting the deceased woman lie on the cold steel of the autopsy table.

"It's no problem at all, Maura, honestly. And besides, we've shared the bed plenty of times before."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Maura offered as checked the outside of the body.

"No, I need to have you next to me. I haven't gotten any sleep since this whole thing started."

"Awww, Jane. That's so sweet."

"It's sweet that I haven't slept?"

"It's sweet that you're worried about me so much that you couldn't sleep." The M.E. smiled.

Jane laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess." She watched Maura start to do the internal examination, as she made the Y-incision and began to inspect the organs. She knew she needed to tell her the truth. It was killing her keeping it inside. She was just sure that there was no way Maura would ever return the feelings. And besides, Maura had enough things to worry about than the stupid little crush she had on her. Though, she knew it was more than just a stupid little crush. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with the M.E., she knew it.

Just as Maura was cutting open the brain case, a difficult thing to do when the head isn't held in place by the rest of the body, a fax with the results came in.

Jane picked it up and looked it over. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I don't understand any of this." She said when Maura put down the Stryker saw.

Maura walked over, grabbed the paper from Jane, looked it over, and sighed. "The special ingredient was just cinnamon… with a little bit of mint thrown in there."

"Cinnamon and mint? On eggs?"

"Has he ever done anything that made sense before?"

"Good point." Jane conceded. "But falling in love with you… that makes sense." She said rather shakily.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh… I'm just saying that I can see how it wouldn't be too hard, that's all."

"Oh." Maura visibly deflated and then looked back up hopefully. "That's the only reason?"

Jane cleared her throat. "Y- yeah… what else could it be?"

Maura shrugged and got back to the body.

Jane kicked herself mentally at the lost opportunity. She didn't understand it, she can go up against all sorts of insane killers everyday but telling Maura this one thing scares the crap out of her. Her growling stomach broke her from her thoughts. "I am so hungry. I haven't eaten all day." She complained, holding her stomach.

"Me neither." Maura shook her head. "I haven't really felt like eating lately though."

Jane nodded in understanding. "Maybe you should try to eat something. I'll take you out anywhere you want after you're done here. Okay?"

"Sure. Thanks, Jane. I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled.

Jane waved it off. "It's no big deal, really."

"No, it's not 'no big deal'." Maura replied firmly. She took off her gloves quickly and forcefully put her hand down on the table. "Jane, you're my rock! If I didn't have you these last few days I would have gone crazy. I am scared all the time except when I'm with you. I don't know what he's going to do or how long this is going to last but I know, with you by my side, I can get through this."

"Maura… you… you were there for me when Hoyt wanted to kill me. You stayed up all night and worked in a wrinkled dress for me. I would be a horrible friend if I didn't do the same for you."

"Well… just thank you, Jane." Maura said sincerely. She walked across the room and entered the awaiting arms. They stayed in that embrace for a few moments and, before pulling back, Maura placed a light kiss on Jane's neck.

"Uh…" Jane stood there, her heart nearly stopped. She blinked in bewilderment.

Maura stood there, still halfway in Jane's arms, and watched her face carefully.

Jane struggled internally. What if she just made a mistake? What if, when pulling back, her lips accidentally grazed her neck? She stared at Maura's lips and licked her own before biting her bottom lip. It took everything she had to not lean forward and attack Maura's lips.

Maura mistook Jane's look of restraint as that of anguish and backed away. She hid her pained face as she turned around to put on new gloves in order to get back to the body.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed at herself in frustration. She lost another chance. She wished she would just _do _something instead of freezing in the moment. "I'll just, uh… wait for you upstairs." She said. She couldn't be in the same room as Maura. Not right now.

"Hey, uh… Korsak." Jane said when she spotted her ex-partner.

"What's wrong, Jane?"

"I, uh… wanted to talk to you about somethin'. In private." She spoke softly, pointing to an empty interrogation room.

"Sure." He followed her inside and took a seat. He waited for a few minutes for her to say something. He rolled his eyes at her pacing. "C'mon Rizzoli, what is it?"

"I, uh…. I'm in love with Maura." She spit out in a nervous rush.

"Yeah… and?"

"You knew?"

He laughed. "Of course I knew. Frost knows, Frankie knows, I don't know anyone who doesn't know… except Maura, of course."

"What makes you say that?"

"Seriously? If she knew then you would have told me that you two were together." The look on her face told him he needed to be more direct with that. "Maura's in love with you too."

"What? You don't know that. Did she say that?"

He shook his head. "She hasn't told me anything but it's pretty obvious, Rizzoli." He said with a laugh.

Jane looked at him skeptically and then jumped at a knock on the door. She opened it to see Maura. "Um… you didn't hear anything just now did you?"

"No… I just got here. Frost said you were in here. I came to tell you that I'm done with the autopsy so we can go eat or something while we wait for the test results."

"Yeah, sure… um…" She looked back at Korsak and sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Korsak." She said with a slight nervous tone to her voice.

The two women walked to a nearby diner. They ordered and got their food, all the while in an uncomfortable silence. Maura thought Jane was upset with her about that kiss. She couldn't help it, that precious neck was right there. Jane could sense that Maura was tense around her and it was pretty infectious.

"So…" Jane started nervously. "Find anything on the body?"

"No. The cut marks on the skin matched up with the hedge trimmers found at the crime scene. That's all I found."

Jane exhaled violently. "This guy's got to slip up sometime. I just hope it's soon." She wracked her brain as she thought back through the last few murderous days. "Maybe we should have someone tail Colin. Kill two birds with one stone; it'll make sure that he won't bother you and we could possibly find a murderer."

Maura didn't say anything. She just poked at her salad, deep in her thoughts.

Jane frowned at the distracted doctor in front of her. "Maura."

Said woman's head snapped up.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just really tired, sorry."

"Don't apologize. We can go back to my place after this and get some sleep, okay?"

"I want to check the test results first. But after that, yes, I would love to go." She smiled weakly.

"Great." Jane smiled and finished the last bite of her burger. She waited for Maura to eat some of her salad and, at her coaxing, a few pieces more. They went back to the station and down to Maura's lab to see a piece of paper waiting for them in the fax machine.

"Nothing." Maura said, reading it.

"I'm not surprised." Jane grumbled. "Well… there's not much we can do about it now."

Maura nodded. "I agree. I'm too tired to go over this body again."

They left and went to Jane's apartment. Before Maura was allowed in, however, Jane scanned every inch of her place to make sure it was safe.

"Alright, it's all clear." Jane said, opening the door.

Maura dropped her bag on the floor before she bent down and greeted the excitable mutt in front of her.

Jane watched her and smiled. She grabbed Maura's bag and brought it into her room, placing it on the floor by Maura's side of the bed.

"Jane," Maura said when the detective came back in, "I don't know how long this is going to last. I really don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's okay, I like having you here." She reassured her.

Maura nodded. "Thank you…But what if he does something? What if he wins?

"No, Maura, don't think like that. He won't win. I promise you, he won't win." Jane said firmly and passionately. "I think we should just get to bed."

"You're right." Maura agreed. She went into Jane's room and let the detective use the bathroom to get ready for bed first. She went in there afterwards and splashed some cold water on her face. With everything that's gone on today she wasn't sure how she could deal with being right next to Jane all night.

Jane sat there on her bed and sighed. Lying next to Maura all night was going to be difficult. She tried to give herself a pep talk until Maura came in, holding her head and wincing. "You okay, Maura?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a bit of a headache." She stated.

"Come here." Jane beckoned her over. She shifted on the bed and patted the empty space between her legs, indicating that she wanted Maura to sit there.

Maura hesitated but sat down. She was tense.

Jane ran her hands down Maura's arms. "Relax, Maura. Geez, no wonder you have a headache, c'mon loosen up."

The touch did exactly the opposite intended but, after a while, Maura let herself sink into the touch.

Jane reached around and placed her hands on Maura's temple before pressing down and rubbing in circles gently. After a while of that she decided to give the rest of her head some attention. She moved her hands back to just above the ear and rubbed there before tracing back to her original position. She moved her thumbs back and forth to massage the scalp tenderly.

She moved her attention to Maura's neck and shoulder. Her hands were shaking slightly at the thought of running her hands along Maura's inviting skin but she got it under control and pushed the M.E.'s head forward slightly, giving her maximum exposure. She moved her thumbs in a kneading motion, applying and releasing pressure in a satisfying pattern.

"That good?"

"Mmmm…" Maura let out in an approving near-moan.

Jane's hands stilled at the sound and her insides turned to fire but she shook it off and soon got back to the task at hand.

Maura sat there in agonizing pleasure. The feeling of Jane's hands against her skin was heaven. But, as she was unable to do anything in return, she was going crazy inside.

Jane's hands traveled tentatively along the lengths of the arms in front of her. She leaned forward and let her hands go all the way down until she interlocked her fingers with the manicured ones. She took in a shaky breath and gazed at the deliciously smooth skin before her.

Maura couldn't stand it anymore. One more second of being touched and she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. She stood up, breaking free from Jane's hold and, a second later, the trance the other woman had on her.

"I... um… I think I'm just going to go to bed now." She let out in a near whisper. She walked around the bed to her side and got under the covers before turning her back towards the detective.

Jane sat there for a few minutes, still trying to go over what just happened. She wasn't sure if Maura's reaction was because she did something wrong or because she did something right. Korsak's words from earlier played in her head and she looked at the doctor in hope and confusion. She decided she was far too tired to really think about this, so she laid down to try and get some sleep.

XXXXX

Maura awoke with a scream. She bolted up in bed, sweating bullets.

"Maura?" Jane sat up and put her hand on the shaking woman's back. "You okay?"

The M.E. shook her head. "Oh, Jane, it was horrible. Colin… he killed you and made me watch. It was… I was…" She let out a heart wrenching sob and broke down against the detective.

Jane just held her tightly and rubbed her back.

Maura gripped onto Jane like she would disappear at any moment.

"Maura…" Jane spoke softly a few minutes later. "I need to tell you something and please don't speak until I'm finished." She paused for a moment to steel herself. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. I can't help it. I…my heart races, I get butterflies in my stomach… even now it's hard for me to control my breathing with you here in my arms. I know it must sound crazy, and I don't expect you to have any sort of feelings for me, but I hope we can still be friends. You mean too much to me to lose you. Please…" Tears started to roll down her face. "Don't hate me." A few moments passed in silence. "Maura?" She pulled back and found Maura asleep. "You have got to be kidding me…"

She laid Maura back down gently, cursing at her luck. It figured. The one time she gathered up the courage to tell her she didn't even hear her. She rested her head on her pillow and thought about the situation. She really needed to do something soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Colin walked down the street. It was dark and he was upset that he hasn't seen Maura in a while. He left Tyler when they were in the middle of their late night movie marathon to blow off some steam.

He walked across a parking lot and spotted a woman looking through her purse and standing in front of a car. It was kind of hidden and out of the way, perfect for him. He walked over there swiftly and quietly.

Just as she finally found her keys she felt a hand tightly grip her shoulder. She reared her elbow back reflexively.

Colin staggered back. The air was knocked out of him briefly but he stood back upright. He growled briefly before he reared his fist back and punched. His fist left a deep indentation in the car behind her when she dodged.

"What are you doing, you creep?" She thrust her hand forward, keys still in hand, and scraped him across the face.

"Ahhh!" He yelled in pain before he tackled her to the ground. He bashed his fist against her neck brutally. Her body spasmed below him as blood bubbled out of her mouth.

He made a quick escape when he heard sirens in the distance. He was torn. He knew he wanted to wait for Maura but he also wasn't sure he could get away as easily this time. He was covered in blood and his eye was stinging from her attempt at fighting back.

He walked home quickly, clutching his eye the whole way. When he threw the door open Tyler jumped in surprise.

"What happened Mr. Howell?" He asked in concern, standing up from the couch.

"Uh… just things got a little out of hand. But I'm okay. Just sit back down and enjoy the movie." He went into the bathroom to wipe off the blood and patch up his face. After changing his clothes he headed back out the door. "I'll be back in a while," he said before he closed the door.

He went back to the area he was in before, being careful to stay away from the dead woman just a few yards away. He browsed the surrounding stores but was disappointed when there was no screams that indicated someone found it and no sirens to indicate that someone called it in.

He walked the streets for a long while. He couldn't believe that no one has found the body yet. He was getting impatient but decided to grab some breakfast, as the sun was coming up and it didn't seem like anyone was going to find her anytime soon.

XXXXX

The two women were awoken by the sound of their ringing phones.

Bleary eyed and slightly drowsy, they got done and made their way to Jane's car.

They arrived at the crime scene a few minutes later and Jane's phone beeped with a new text.

_I see you. Stay away from her or I swear I will kill you. _

She looked up and around frantically. She moved away from the body and ran around, looking for him.

"Jane! Jane?" Korsak ran up to the woman that was in a panic. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She just pushed him away and kept looking.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her still. "Jane! Look at me!" She did. "What happened!"

"Colin… he's here. I don't know where. But he's here." Her eyes darted away from his and she continued looking around.

"Are you sure you're not just being paranoid?"

Jane pulled out her phone and showed him the text.

"I think you should go back to the station." He said, now looking around as well.

"Not without Maura."

"Yeah, go get her and leave. I'll make sure everything gets taken care of here."

She hesitated but figured he was right. She went to Maura and told her that they needed to leave. Maura protested until Jane showed her the text. When she read it she grabbed the detective by the wrist and dragged her away, fearing for her friend's life.

"Okay, maybe you were right." Maura said as Jane was driving. "I think Colin's capable of murder now. Maybe you _should _stay away from me."

"Maura!" Jane said, appalled. "How can you say that?"

"If he says he's going to kill you if you stay near me, then I don't want you to stay with me. At least not until we get him to stop."

"No, Maura. Remember what I said before? I won't let him win! I would rather die than be away from you. Especially now."

"Jane, I understand you're stubborn but I can't risk losing you."

"Do you really think he would stop if we did what he said?"

"Possibly."

"No. The answer is no. It doesn't matter what we do because he is _insane_." She looked over at the M.E. briefly and locked eyes with the shorter girl. "I am not leaving you alone. Not until he is in jail or dead."

Maura just nodded, not able to say anything in response, and they spent the next few minutes in silence. Jane parked in front of the station and they went inside, keeping a watchful eye out for Colin.

They went down to autopsy to wait for the evidence to arrive.

"Jane… about last night…"

Said woman froze. "You heard?" She was scared of the possible answer, but also hopeful. After all, Maura had been around her all day without saying anything. That was a sign that she at least didn't hate her, right?

"Heard what?"

"Um… Never mind. What about last night?"

"I'm sorry I woke you. I can sleep in the living room tonight. After all, it doesn't do us any good if both of us are sleep deprived."

"I'll be sleep deprived anyway." She looked at Maura curiously. "You've been kind of forgetful lately. You don't remember what I said before?"

"What?"

"When I said 'I need to have you next to me'? I'm afraid of what he's capable of and I don't want to keep you out of my sight. Especially not at night."

"Oh. Right. Yeah."

Jane's eyebrows pinched together and lifted up in worry. "I'm not being too… demanding am I?" She stepped away from Maura and sighed. "God, I am being just like him aren't I?"

"No!" Maura yelled forcefully, scaring both of them. "I… I mean," her voice was softer now, "no. Never say that. You are nothing like him. Not even close!" Maura looked at her in disbelief. "How can you even think that?"

"I'm sorry… it's just that…" She sighed and sat down. "I don't know… things have just been hard lately."

"I know…" Maura went to Jane's side and put her hand on her shoulder. "It's been hard on all of us. And I really appreciate your and everyone else's help in dealing with Colin. Even if it has been a wasted effort."

Jane heaved out a breath forcefully. "I'm not talking about Colin." She said softly.

"Well… what then?"

"I…" Okay, it was now or never. She finally had her chance. There was no way she was backing out. She stood up and looked into the M.E.'s eyes. "Maura… I – "

"Dr. Isles?" An officer entered the lab.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Jane growled.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked. He was a little scared of that look that the detective was giving him.

"No… what do you want?" Jane said, controlling her urge to strangle the man in front of her.

"We have the body for you. And there's evidence upstairs, Detective Rizzoli."

Jane sighed and nodded before heading out.

"What's wrong with her?" The officer asked Maura when Jane left.

"I'm not sure." She said before she went to get the body.

XXXXX

When Jane went upstairs she was met with a concerned Korsak and Frost.

"He threatened to kill you?" Frost asked. "You know it's a felony to threaten a police officer, right?"

Jane's mood shifted drastically. She smiled at Frost but it fell when she realized one important thing. "I don't even know where he is."

Korsak shrugged. "It's a safe bet that wherever Maura is, he'll show up. Right?"

"We're not using her as bait." She said adamantly.

"That's not what I was saying. I just mean that I think me and Frost should watch over your place to see if he shows up."

Jane thought it over for a second. "Yeah, okay. That might work. You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course we don't mind, Rizzoli." He bumped shoulders with the man standing next to him. "Right Frost?"

"Uh, right. Yeah." He looked up at Korsak in slight confusion.

"It'll be a good bonding opportunity for us." The older detective said with a laugh.

"Bonding oppor – You know, I think it would be best if we set up at different vantage points. So we can see more. Have a better chance to catch the guy."

"Relax, Frost. I was kidding."

"Right…" He started skeptically. "But still…"

"Okay, well… where's the evidence?" Jane asked.

"We have the victim's purse. I already looked through it and contacted the families. There was a set of keys that had some blood on them. They are being tested now."

"That's it?" Jane sighed. Once again it looked like they were out of luck. The keys were probably covered with the victim's blood. They were probably the murder weapon.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Rizzoli. We'll figure this out." Korsak said optimistically.

"Detectives? The victim's family is here." An officer interrupted them pointing to two people standing not too far away.

Jane nodded her head before she and Frost went over there. "Hi I'm Detective Rizzoli. This is Detective Frost. We're in charge of your daughter's case. Please, come with us." She led them to an interrogation room. Frost and Jane sat on one side while the parents of the decedent sat on the other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan, I'm sorry for your loss. I'm going to need to ask you a few questions so we might get an idea on finding out who did this to your daughter. Do you need anything before we start? Coffee, water?"

"No thank you." Mr. Buchanan said.

"Can I ask you something?" Mrs. Buchanan asked.

"Anything."

"How far are you on this? Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Well… I have an inkling, bu-"

"What?" Frost whispered next to her.

"Colin." She whispered back. "I swear he has something to do with this."

"I'm sorry, who is Colin?" The father asked.

"Just someone we're looking into who could be possibly connected to the murders that have been happening lately."

"Oh." The mother let out.

"Do either of you know anyone who maybe didn't like Lesley or got into a fight or something with her?"

"No… no one comes to mind. She was always well liked." Mrs. Buchanan said with a sad smile.

Jane continued going through the same standard questions she's been rattling off the past few days until the two people sitting across from her couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. They apologized and promised they would come back in again when they were better collected.

As soon as Jane exits the room she was nearly run over by a frantic and excited doctor.

"Jane! I found blood!"

"Congratulations?" Jane was unsure of what to say. The victim was covered in it when they saw her. "So it wasn't just a reddish-brown stain?"

"No, I mean I found blood on the victim that doesn't belong to her."

"Wait, seriously? He screwed up?" Jane asked with a smile. "He screwed up!" She felt like doing a happy dance.

"How did you know the blood was from a male?"

"Really, Maura? It's Colin's blood, I'm sure of it."

"Yes, but your 'gut instinct' isn't enough for a warrant." Maura contested.

"It should be."

Maura sighed at her best friend. "We need to have a sample from him if we are to have any chance of pinning him for murder."

"Yeah, but how're we gonna do that?" Korsak asked.

"I have an idea." Maura stated. "I could – "

"No!" Jane interrupted, already knowing what she was going to say. "We are not using you as bait! You are not going to be anywhere near him!"

"Wait, Jane. Aren't you forgetting something?" Frost said.

"Like what?"

"The text! That's enough for a warrant!"

Jane's face nearly split in two from the size of her grin. "That's perfect!"

"How're we gonna find him though?" Korsak asked.

"Gimme your phone." Frost commanded, holding out his hand. She pulled it out and gave it to him and then he plugged it into his computer. After a few keystrokes a list of numbers appeared on the screen. "It was the last one?"

"Yeah."

He punched a few more keys and frowned. "That phone was purchased this morning with cash. It must be a disposable phone. It has no name attached to it. I'm sorry, Jane. There's no way to link it to Colin."

"You can't be serious." Jane bent down and looked at the computer to see for herself. Unfortunately, she had no idea what she was looking at. She stepped back and put her head in her hands and exhaled violently. She felt like crying, she really did. Here they were, so close to getting this bastard, and he got out of it. He was just supposed to be a stalkery dentist, not a criminal mastermind.

"Jane." Maura cooed sweetly, putting a hand on the other woman's arm. "It's okay, we'll figure something out."

"That's what I thought _this _was supposed to be!" She retorted rather harshly. "I thought he had finally slipped up and we would get to nab him!" She paused for a moment and looked at the now taken aback doctor. "I'm sorry, Maura. This is just really getting to me."

"Why don't you go home, Rizzoli. Take a break for a few days." Korsak suggested.

"Can't. We kinda have murders to solve."

"It'll be fine without you, Jane. Come on, let's go." Maura took Jane's hand and dragged her away. She had to fight hard to suppress the desire that flowed through her body at that simple touch.

XXXXX

Colin watched as they left the precinct. Tyler was sitting next to him, keeping a watchful eye out for anyone in a uniform, as per Colin's instructions.

"What are we going to do?" The young boy asked.

"We wait until Jane's alone. I don't want to risk something happening to Maura."

"How are you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Certainly, my boy."

"Well, she has a gun, right? I think you should do it as far away from her as possible."

"Hmm…" He thought about it for a moment. "Not a bad idea."

"It might not be easy though, look." He pointed at a squad car that followed the car that the two women had just left in.

Colin frowned. "We'll just have to be extra careful." He stated before they left, sure to keep a few cars behind them the whole way. When they finally pulled into Jane's apartment, Colin parked around the corner where he was still able to see the entrance to the building. "So this is where you've been staying." He's been frustrated that he couldn't find Maura at her house these last few nights.

They sat there in the car for a while, waiting for the perfect opportunity.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I apologize if there are some geographical errors. I've only been to Boston once and I don't remember a lot about it. I try and do research for all of my stories but this one wasn't really fitting together. So I may have just made up some stuff that might not even be possible in Boston. Hope you enjoy anyway.

XXXXX

"Darn it." Maura said when they were in Jane's living room.

"What?"

"I left my purse on my desk."

"I'll go get it."

"What! No! It's dangerous out there! Who knows what Colin could do!"

"It's okay. You'll be safer here with an officer watching you, even if he is a rookie. I'll only be gone a few minutes." And besides, Jane thought, she could use a few minutes to herself to practice the way she would finally get to tell Maura. They'll be alone, with little chance of someone bothering them, when she gets back.

"But Jane – "

"It's okay. I'll only be gone for a little while." She stroked the M.E.'s cheek with her thumb as she gazed into worry filled eyes.

Colin jumped up in his seat in excitement when he saw Jane leaving her apartment alone. He signaled for Tyler to stay there when he went to her car. Acting quickly, he slid under it and cut the break lines. He dashed behind a nearby tree and waited until she got in the car and left before he dove in his car and followed her. He wasn't stupid. He knew she's been trained to at least know that she's being followed. But he needed to be sure that this was getting rid of her permanently, and not just a small car crash. But, then again, she did not have the use of her brakes. So what if she saw him? There was really nothing she could do about it now.

It didn't take long for Jane to sense that something was off. She looked in her rear view mirror and saw a car that had been following her for the last few miles. It could just be a coincidence but she was extra cautious these days.

She sped through yet another green light. Huh, so far all green. That was pretty cool, she thought.

Colin, on the other hand, was getting pretty annoyed. There should have been a big fiery crash by now.

"Why's it taking so long?" Tyler asked in the passenger seat.

"I don't know." His frustration was evident. "There's no more fluid. She just hasn't used her brakes yet."

When they hit the streets by the coast was when Jane finally figured out what was wrong. When she went to brake for a turn her foot went down all the way, as her foot was met with absolutely no resistance from the black rectangle.

She should have known that _freak _was up to no good. She should have checked her car before she left. What if Maura was with her? Then anything that would have happened to her…

She shook her head. No, she had to find a way out of this. Her eyes landed on the speedometer. 65. It was 20 miles over the speed limit and she saw that there was traffic further ahead on bridge that she had just driven onto. She couldn't stop. She started to panic. It would be a few seconds until she would smash into the cars in front of her.

She swerved the car to the right, breaking the barrier on the bridge and plummeting down into the Charles River.

The car hit the water. It didn't take long until the car was at its dark cold grave on the bottom of the river, interior completely filled with water.

Colin braked and got out of his car, like many other people were doing. He hid a smirk of a job well done and faked concern. It had to be done, he thought. It was the only way he and Maura could be together. Without Jane as a distraction his sweetie would be his forever.

"Oh my god, did you see that?" One passerby said, pulling out his phone, dialing 911. He described the accident and their location all the while staring at the river below them. No one was coming up. He hung up and walked over to Colin.

"Hey, you were behind that car, right?"

He took a step back, not used to being talked to by a stranger after he had done his deed. He pushed Tyler behind him. "Yes. Why?"

"Did you happen to notice the license plate number? Whoever's in there has got to have a family or somethin'."

"Oh! Um… no, sorry, I didn't."

"It's alright. I mean, there's no way you could have known this would happen. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah." He said, barely containing his glee.

XXXXX

Maura looked up at the clock and frowned. Jane's been gone an awful long time. Twice as long as she should be. She pulled out her phone and called her number. It went straight to voicemail. She decided to try another number.

"Hello?" Korsak answered.

"Hey, is Jane still there?"

"No… I thought she left with you."

"She did, but she went back about a half hour ago to get my purse. I've tried calling her but she won't answer. You haven't seen her?"

"No. But I've been kind of busy. Maybe she just – what? Hang on a sec, Maura." Maura heard muffled voices. Presumably because he put his hand over the receiver.

"Um… I… I have to go." She could hear the fear in his voice.

Now Maura was scared. She called someone who might be able to give her some answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Frankie. Do you know where Jane is?"

"No, sorry, haven't heard from her. Why?"

"I'm just worried about her. She left a while ago to go back to the station and she hasn't been back. She isn't answering her phone either."

"Alright, well… I'm gonna leave now. I'll call you when I get there and see if I can find her."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem. I'm sure she's fine, Maura. No need to worry."

"You're probably right but I just can't help it."

"I know how ya feel. I'll call you in a few. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and sat on the couch. Joe Friday jumped up next to her and curled up in her lap. She stroked her fur. "Sometimes I just don't know what to do about her." She shook her head. "But, I'll tell you a secret Joe. I am so much in love with her I can hardly stand it."

XXXXX

Just as Frankie got in his car his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Frankie." It was Korsak. "You need to get down here."

His face turned to one of confusion. "Um… sure. I was just on my way out. Why? What's up?"

"It's Jane. Her car went over the bridge."

"The bridge?"

"Yeah. A while ago. Coast Guard's over there now but can't seem to get to it."

"You tell Maura this yet?"

"No. I really don't want to have that conversation." His tone was filled with regret and pain.

"Man, she's gonna be crushed." He certainly was. He could hardly believe it. "But maybe she's not in the car. Maybe she got out." He was trying to be optimistic.

"No. Someone's been watching the whole time. She didn't come up. She'd be freezing by now."

"Oh man." He blinked tears out of his eyes. "Well I'm, uh… I'm almost there." He tried not to make it too obvious to Korsak that he's crying.

"Alright. See you soon. And, please, don't tell Maura yet."

"Don't worry." He said honestly. He didn't want to have that conversation either. At least not right now.

XXXXX

Maura had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes for Frankie to call her back. She decided to call him, just in case he forgot, but no one answered. She called at least five other people who should be at the station right now but no one picked up. Eventually she got fed up and stormed outside.

"Take me back!" Maura demanded, nearly scaring the rookie officer on watch.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Isles, but I'm under strict orders not to – "

"I don't care about your orders! I need to know what's going on! Take me to the police station!"

"Okay, okay! Get in." He wasn't proud to admit that he was scared of her. His first day on the job, a couple of weeks ago, everyone was calling her "Dr. Death". He was pretty sure it was because she was the M.E. but, still, it creeped him out.

They drove in an eerie silence. Maura didn't like what she was feeling right now. She felt helpless and… cold, on a deep level. It's like she was drowning in a sea of unknowns.

Officer Miller looked over at her in pity. It didn't take long for the rumor that the hot shot detective and the Medical Examiner were in love with each other. He believed it now more than ever. He just wished time could turn back so they wouldn't have an ending like this.

They pulled up to the station and Maura stormed in. She didn't even have to see the looks on their faces to know that something was wrong. The air was thick with horrible, horrible grief. The expressions displayed among the individuals in the room just further affirmed that.

She shook her head in disbelief. "No… please don't tell me…" She was close to breaking down. She didn't want to hear it. But she also hated being in the dark.

"I'm sorry, Maura. There's been an accident. Jane's car went over the bridge and into the Charles River. They've been trying to get it out but no one's seen her come up. I'm sorry." Korsak said in a voice that was obviously tight with emotion.

Maura completely shut down. She couldn't be hearing this. This wasn't happening. Soon Jane was going to walk through the door and tell her she's been caught on camera for some really strange April Fools joke.

"But there's a chance, Maura. There's still a chance." Frankie said, stepping closer to her. He was trying his hardest to remain optimistic about the situation.

"No," Maura says miserably. "No one could survive in that water for very long. Once you hit water as cold as that you go into a cold shock response which causes you to hyperventilate. The most likely scenario is that one would swallow water and suffocate within a few minutes. If you could get past that then you'd have, at most, twenty minutes before your muscles shut down as your blood goes to the core. And, by then, you would most definitely drown." Her face was cold and emotionless as she spoke. She was just numb. Her voice was monotonous during her little wiki spiel.

"And it's been more than twenty minutes. No one saw anything surface." Korsak noted glumly.

Maura's eyebrows pushed together and her lip quivered as that fact hit her. Her hazel orbits began to fill with water and, when she couldn't hold back the flood much longer she completely broke down. Her body wracked with painful sobs as agonizing grief tore through her every cell. She couldn't even stand. She had to hold onto a nearby desk to keep herself from collapsing. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. It felt like her whole world was falling apart.

Everyone in the room looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Most of them couldn't even imagine what she was going through and all of them have known, for quite some time, just how the two women have felt about each other. It's been obvious to everyone but themselves.

Frankie stepped up and touched her shoulder gingerly. He held back tears as the anguished M.E. collapsed in his arms and soaked his shoulder with tears.

"I think you should take her home." Korsak suggested.

"No. No." Maura pleaded. "Not without Jane. I don't feel safe without Jane."

"Frankie'll be there with you. And me an' Frost'll come by later."

"No. I can't go back home tonight. I think I'll just stay here."

No one argued with her. It was best to just let her do as she wished in the state she was in right now. They watched as she leaved, teary eyed and drained.

Maura walked into her lab and immediately spotted her purse. She broke down even more at the sight. This was all her fault, she thought. If she had just grabbed it before they left, or never even mentioned it then Jane would still be…

She sobbed even harder, nearly making herself sick, at the thought. There had to be something she could do. There was no way Jane could be just _gone _like that. She's been working with death for years but this is the first time she hated knowing the process. But, she thought to herself, at least now she can do something of use. It won't bring Jane back but it might bring Colin to justice.

She worked through the night, going over each body again, trying to find something, _anything, _that can convict that creep. She couldn't find anything more on any of them no matter how hard she looked or how much time she devoted to it. She got increasingly frustrated as time went on.

"Maura?" Frankie knocked on the doorframe of the lab. "You okay?"

"How can you even ask me that? My best friend just died."

"Yeah, I know… but it looked like you were ready to kill that guy again." He nodded towards the corpse.

"Oh, sorry." She put down her scalpel and took off her gloves. "I was just trying to find something." She sighed. "Maybe I'm not really supposed to be a medical examiner if I can't even find anything of use on these bodies."

"You been up all night?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head. "You're a great medical examiner, Maura. 'The best in the world' I've heard people say. The reason you haven't found anything this time is because you did such a great job the first time around. You should get some sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've spent the last few nights with J… her sleeping next to me." She couldn't even bring herself to say the name, it just hurt too much. "I just… can't."

"Have you even tried?"

She shook her head.

"C'mon." He motioned for her to follow.

"I need to put him away first."

"Howell can wait. And, like you said before, there's nothing more in here."

"No… I meant the body." She pointed to the dead man with the exposed innards.

"Oh. Right." He watched as she put everything back where it belonged and sewed him up before placing him in the freezer.

Maura needed his support to walk. Being so close to someone who reminded her so much of Jane was difficult. But it didn't take long until they found a couch.

"Need anything?"

Maura shook her head.

"Alright, well, I'll be right out there. So… if you do…" He patted her on the shoulder. "We'll get through this, Maura. I don't know how, but we will."

Maura just turned to the couch and sat down. She watched Frankie leave the room as she slid down into a laying position. She was tired but just couldn't sleep. She lied there awake for what seemed like days but was only hours.


	8. Chapter 8

"She asleep?" Korsak asked Frankie.

"No. I don't know how she isn't, though. She's been awake longer than I have and I'm beat."

"You should go home, Frankie."

"No." He said firmly. "I ain't leavin' till I find out who did this to her." His tone was serious but he kept his teeth clenched together in an effort to keep himself from breaking down. He needed to stay strong right now.

Korsak nodded in understanding. "How'd your mother take it?"

Frankie's face showed worry. "As far as I know, she didn't."

"You haven't told them?"

"I can't. I can't do that to them."

"You need to call them or I will."

"Go ahead."

Korsak just looked at the younger man and sighed. "Come with me. Let's go tell them together."

Frankie protested but realized that it was for the best. He followed Korsak to his car all the while deep in thought. He wasn't sure how to even broach the topic let alone tell them that his sister was dead.

They pulled up to the house but stayed in the car.

"I can go in there alone, Frankie, if you can't handle it." Korsak said with compassion.

"No. I should be in there." He gripped the door handle and pulled but didn't push the door open. "You sure she's dead, though? There's not a chance?"

"It would take a miracle, Frankie. Beyond a miracle."

"I know… I was just – "

"I understand. I'm hoping she's out there somewhere too."

Frankie nodded and pushed the door open before stepping out. He walked slowly to his parent's front door with Korsak right behind him. He knocked and braced himself for what's to come.

"Frankie!" Angela let out in happiness. "What a nice surprise! Did you come home for your lunch break?" She asked, letting them in. "It's nice to see you as well, Vince. Where's Janie? Is she too busy working to visit her poor old mother?"

Frankie cleared his throat. "No, Ma. I'm here about Jane."

She finally took notice of the look on both their faces and paled. "What is it? Is she okay?"

"Where's Pop?" Frankie asked, looking around for his father.

"He's working. What's happened to Jane?" She asked again. Her voice was much shakier than before.

"Ma… Jane is…" He stopped, not able to say that last word. He took in a breath and forced himself to continue. "Jane's dead."

"What? How… No. That's not possible." She reached behind her for somewhere to sit, as her legs were close to giving out. "How could this happen?"

"Well," Korsak started, sensing that Frankie couldn't talk, "her car went over the bridge. We got it out but she wasn't in there. The windows were open so she probably floated out. The brakes were cut and we are pretty sure it's because of this guy, Colin, who has been stalking Maura and threatening Jane to stay away from her. We have people out there looking up and down the river and the surrounding areas but there's been no sign of her. There's a good chance she's already in the harbor right now, if not the bay."

Angela just broke down. She couldn't even say anything. Her heart breaking cries filled the air and her face became a riverbed filled with tears.

The two men standing there began to tear up and Frankie went over to his mother. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. They cried for a little bit until Angela said that she wanted to be alone. She promised she would call Frank after they had left but just collapsed on the couch as soon as they closed the door .She couldn't get back up until her husband came home.

XXXXX

Frankie and Korsak entered the station and were immediately met with an officer.

"Officer Rizzoli! Detective Korsak! We have some new information on Detective Rizzoli."

The two men looked at each other in hopeful surprise. They followed the man down to the area where their desks were.

"This man brought in something you might want to see." The officer gestured to a man standing there to speak. Judging from the looks on everyone's faces, and the fact that Maura was currently weeping, this wasn't good news.

"I was out fishing in the harbor and we caught a shark. When we gutted it we found those." He pointed to the desk that had a badly damaged gun, badge and cell phone. The badge had Jane's number on it so it was, no doubt, hers.

Frankie closed his eyes and left the room, unable to be around that many people after being handed that bombshell.

Korsak heaved a great and shaky sigh. He grabbed the badge and held it in his hand. Tears hit the gold colored metal. His partner of so many years was gone. After all they've been through, _this _is how she dies. He swore, in that moment, that the man responsible would pay.

"We need to find him." He said, breaking the unbearable silence. "We need to bring that bastard in."

Everyone in the room agreed wholeheartedly and knew who he was talking about. It didn't take long for the rumor to spread about Maura's stalker. They all knew he had it out for Jane.

"Yeah, but… where are we going to find him?" Frost asked.

"We can probably start at his house." Maura suggested, her voice tight.

"Wait… you know where he lives?"

She nodded. "I had dinner there once."

"That's right." Korsak added. "That's where Jane had to go and rescue you."

Maura nodded sadly.

"Well then, let's go." Korsak said to Frost.

"I'm coming with you." Maura stated, walking towards them.

"No, Maura. It's best if you stay away from him."

"I'm coming with you." She said again, forcefully. Her tone wasn't leaving anything up for discussion.

The two men backed away slightly.

"Alright," Korsak conceded. "But you're staying in the car."

The drive wasn't very long and, soon, they were parked in front of his house. It emitted a creepy aura.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car!" Korsak pointed out as they walked up to the door.

"I never agreed to it." She responded.

They kicked in the door to find no one. They explored the house to find it void of people. When they went in the basement Frost, and his weak gag reflex, had to leave immediately. Korsak, Frankie and Maura looked in horror at the scene in front of them.

"No wonder he panicked when I asked him about this room." Maura noted when she saw the kitten creation.

There were other various animals about the room, some still alive. Korsak dialed animal control as Frankie opened a freezer on the far side of the room.

"Whoa!" He shut it quickly. "I did _not _need to see that!"

"What's in there?" Maura inquired.

"You don't want to know." Frankie said, green faced.

"Animal control's on their way. Maybe we can find something that will tell us where he went." He said, looking through some papers on a table. "Maura, do you know if he has anywhere else he goes to?"

She thought back. "He said something about a cabin in Cambridge and a residence in New York." She paled as she remembered something. "And he also said that he was in the big brother program mentoring some kid. I forget his name."

"He's around kids!" Korsak asked, absolutely furious at this new development. "God, who knows what kind of sick things he's done."

"Not only that but how'd he even get in the program? Don't they do a background check?" Frankie added.

"Yeah. And I find it hard to believe that he hasn't been doing this for long." The older detective mused.

Maura's curiosity got the better of her. She walked across the room and opened the freezer. "I don't see the problem."

"You don't see it?" Frankie asked, coming behind her. "You don't see this?" He reached in and pulled out a container.

"Ice cream?" She asked skeptically.

"Read the label! Ox tongue?" He said, revolted, holding it out for her to read. He went to put it back. "Oh, god, there's more! Raw horseflesh? Chunky bacon? What kind of ice cream flavors are these?"

"Exotic ones?" Maura has tried some admittedly strange foods in her time but even these were a bit too much. "Yeah, they are kind of strange." But she was expecting something different in there. A human body, for instance.

"That's an understatement." Frankie closed the freezer door and turned to face Korsak. "I'm gonna go look at the rest of the house." He said before leaving the room.

"Find anything?" Maura asked Korsak.

"Not useful. Just a buncha junk." He threw the papers back down on the desk. "Let's get out of this room. It's starting to give me the creeps." He started back up the stairs. Maura followed closely behind him.

"Hey! I found somethin'!" Frankie called out, pulling a piece of paper out of a drawer. "It's a phone number."

"Whose?"

Frankie turned it over but didn't find anything other than the digits. "I dunno. Think it's important?"

"Possibly." Korsak shrugged. "Why don't we call and find out?"

Frankie nodded and pulled out his cell. After a few rings someone answered. "Hi, my name is Frankie Rizzoli. I'm with the Boston Police department and we found this number in the home of a suspect. Who am I speaking to?" He paused, waiting for the answer. "Sarah Howell? Um…. are you related to Colin Howell?... Yes, well he's the suspect in several murder cases… Sure, yeah, you can come down to the station. See you there then. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to the other two. "Colin's mother is gonna be waiting for us down at the station."

"This I have to see." Korsak stated. "Someone as messed up as him must have had one weird childhood."

XXXXX

Colin was upset. Understandable since he could no longer go into his own house. He drove by it to see cops sitting outside and so he just kept on driving, trying his hardest to not raise suspicion.

"What are we gonna do now Mr. Howell?" Tyler asked from the passenger seat.

"We'll just have to find a new place to live for the time being." He already knew of a place where he could just pay in cash with no questions asked. It was perfect for the situation they were in now.

He drove there quickly and got a small room that consisted of nothing more than a bed, a couch, a fridge, a microwave, and a bathroom.

Colin sat there on the couch for a few minutes and thought. It was time, he decided, to let his protégé in on the real action. But he needed to be tested first. He turned to Tyler. "Come over here, my dear boy."

He did.

"Cut me." Colin handed a knife he had produced from his pocket to the younger boy.

"What!" He looked up at him in shock.

"Do it. It'll feel good, I promise. It's a lot different than the animals." He held out his arm and formed a fist, preparing for the touch of the blade.

Tyler readied it over the skin. He looked up at Colin's face to see if he was serious and then pressed down firmly. Blood poured out of the flesh and dripped down to the floor.

"So?"

"I guess… it was kinda cool." He looked at the blood stained knife for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, it was really cool."

"Good." He patted the boy on the head. "Then, tonight, you'll love what I have in store for you." He smiled down at him. "Why don't you go outside and play for a while? Come back at around 8." He had some planning to do. And his first stop was to find out what Maura was up to.

XXXXX

The four of them got back to the station to find out that Colin's mother has not arrived yet.

Korsak decided then to look up the number for the big brothers big sisters program to report Colin and get any information that he could on him. After minutes of talking, he found out that the address on file was the same one they were just at. He also got the number for Tyler's parents which he dialed immediately after to no answer.

"Officer Rizzoli? There's a Sarah Howell here to see you." A man said when he walked up to them.

"Bring her in."

He nodded and went back out only to come back a few moments later with a small wrinkly woman by his side.

"Mrs. Howell. Good to meet you." Frankie said pleasantly. "This is Detective Korsak, Detective Frost, and Dr. Isles."

"Wait… Maura Isles?" She asked.

Maura was somewhat surprised she knew who she was. She was normally not ever recognized by anyone outside of the medical community. "Yes."

"Oh, my Colin has told me so much about you."

She had to hold back a sigh and an eye roll at that. "I'm sure he has."

"Please," Korsak said, trying to get back to the matter at hand, "why don't you follow me?" He led them into an interrogation room. Korsak and Frost went in there with her while Frankie and Maura were on the other side of the glass.

"Why don't you tell us about your son? Was he… odd as a kid?" Korsak started.

"Not at all. He was the most wonderful child. Very studious. Did you know he is a successful dentist?"

"Yes… we've heard that." Frost said.

"I assure you, anything that you think he's done, he didn't do it. My Colin couldn't hurt a fly."

"Well… the evidence points pretty harshly in his direction." Korsak said.

"What evidence?" She countered, thinking they couldn't actually have anything to go on.

"Well… for the past several days he has been stalking Dr. Isles. He has also threatened a detective because he was jealous of the relationship she had with Dr. Isles. That same detective died recently in an accident that we believe was to be his doing because, the same day it happened, he sent a message to her saying that if she didn't stay away from Dr. Isles, he'd kill her." Frost explained.

Her look changed to one of worry. "Are you sure it was Colin who has been doing this? I don't think it was him."

"He's the only one that could. We… uh, have some pictures of his basement that show just how… very different your son is from how you think." Korsak pulled out pictures that were taken just before they left.

Sarah looked at them in horror. She shook her head. "No…not my son. He's not capable of… no."

"Listen, this is very important." Korsak started. "Do you know where your son might be? Anywhere he can go to hide?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry." She was still trying to get over the shock from those pictures.

In the other room, Maura's phone beeped. She checked it and nearly threw the phone across the room in anger.

"What is it?" Frankie asked, looking over at her curiously.

She showed him the phone.

_Glad to see you are acquainting yourself with my mother. I can't wait to meet yours. Love, Colin._

"How does he even – "

"I don't know. He's everywhere and still nowhere to be found." She sighed.

Frankie looked over at her and his resolve wavered. He had been trying to stay strong, for Maura's sake but let out a snivel.

"Frankie?" She asked after she heard the sound. She was surprised when the man fell against her and broke down.

"I can't believe she's gone!" He cried out in agony. "She can't be! Not Jane!" He dissolved in tears against the woman, who was fighting back tears of her own. He pulled back after a few moments. "I'm sorry, Maura. I didn't mean to just turn into a baby like that." He was embarrassed at his actions.

"Don't be." She rubbed his arm. "You lost your sister, it's okay to cry."

He just nodded before breaking down again.

XXXXX

A/N: Yes, those were actual ice cream flavors. Most of them, I believe, were from Japan. Some of the other ones I saw that I considered using were fried eggplant, salad (with real chunks of vegetables!), eel, chicken wing, whale, oyster, lettuce and potato, and squid gut. There were lots more on this list that I found but these were just really nasty.

Also, I might not be able to update tomorrow as I have a 7 hour car drive. I won't be driving so hopefully I can work on this fic. I don't know how early I'll be leaving but I will try to post an update before I leave. No promises though.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well… we got nothing of use from his mother." Korsak said regrettably when he walked into the room that Frankie and Maura were in.

By now Frankie had composed himself and was standing a few feet away from Maura. "Where do we go from here?" He asked.

Korsak shrugged. "The only thing we can do is look for him but we have no idea where he is."

"I really think we should lure him in." Maura suggested. "I'll be fine because I'll have you guys not too far away." She reasoned.

"No." Frankie said automatically.

"Now, wait a minute." Korsak said. "It's not such a bad idea."

"What?" Frankie was stunned. "How can you say that?"

"Well… I just mean as a last resort. We'll keep watch over his house tonight and, if we don't see him, we can try it."

"I'm totally against this." Frankie stated firmly. "I'm not gonna let any of you do this. We've already lost one person to this monster, we're not losin' another." He looked just about ready to fight anyone who would say differently.

"I understand you, Frankie, I really do," Korsak said, "but if we don't catch him then he'll just kill again. And isn't it your job to protect the citizens of this city?"

"For me, family trumps this job. No matter what."

"Frankie, it's okay, I want to do this." Maura put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want Colin killing anyone else. The sooner we catch him the better."

Frankie knew she was right but he didn't want to let it go. "You're like a sister to me, Maura," he started out, voice soft, "and I just _can't _lose another one."

"You won't." Maura was pretty certain of this. "Colin is obsessed with me. He thinks he is in love with me. He wouldn't kill me. Not if he thinks I return those feelings."

Maura was smarter than him, that was a given. But something about this whole situation just didn't sit right with him. Eventually he nodded, ruefully. "But only as a last resort. And I'm gonna be there the whole time."

They agreed on that before heading out to do everything they could to pinpoint his location.

XXXXX

Tyler checked his watch. 8 on the dot. He reached for the doorknob. He was a little hesitant and scared but also excited, like a freshman about to be hazed.

"Tyler, my boy." Colin welcomed him in from his spot on the couch before standing up and walking over to the young boy. "Put these on." He handed Tyler a pair of blue examination gloves. "Follow me." He led Tyler to the kitchen. On the counter were various items: a hatchet, a baseball bat, and a kitchen knife. "Pick one."

"What for?"

"Tonight." He smiled. "It's your turn to shine."

Tyler knew what that meant and he was excited. He was intrigued. He wasn't exactly the sanest kid in the bunch. He always had a bit of a screw loose; it just took someone with the right tools to make him completely unhinged. That person was Colin. He looked up to Colin like he would a father or an older brother.

"Don't you have any guns?" Tyler asked.

Colin shook his head. "Too easy to trace. And besides," he picked up the baseball bat, "you'll be missing out on the best part. A gun you're not attached to, but _this_." _BAM. _He swung it against the wall. "This you can feel. You have the ultimate control, Tyler."

Tyler smiled. "I guess I'll choose…" He looked over the choices again and mulled them over briefly. "The knife."

"Excellent choice, my son." Colin beamed proudly at his protégé. He motioned for the younger boy to go to the door and, after tossing the bat to the side, he followed him out. "Now the first rule is to not get caught." He said when they entered the brisk Boston air. "You do anything you can to not get caught. That's what these gloves are for. You do not discard them before I say so, you do not make a move until I say so, is that clear?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now look around. See anything promising?"

Tyler scanned the area and shook his head. "No."

"Good." He saw two people across the street exiting a convenience store. "Never go for a target who is anywhere near anyone else, got it?"

"Yes sir."

They walked for a while longer, traveling almost a mile away from their starting point, until Colin spoke up. "Now see that woman?" He pointed to a woman a few yards away. She was walking a chihuahua.

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

"A promising target?" Tyler asked, still a little unsure.

"Very good. I'll watch from here, you go do what I taught you."

Tyler nodded and picked up the pace. He caught up with the lady soon enough. With one final glance to his mentor, he snuck behind her, stepping lightly so as to not raise suspicion until the moment was right. He reached up and quickly moved the blade to her throat, pulling back and across swiftly. The blood drained in a flood as the body slumped forward, landing on top of the small dog who yelped at the impact. Tyler reached out and touched the incision. Warm sticky blood coated his fingers. He smiled. This was way cooler than the little amount of blood from earlier.

"Tyler!" Colin whisper yelled to the boy. "You can't stay here forever! We gotta go!"

The young boy looked disappointed but nodded. He looked back at the woman lying there on the ground and let out a fierce yell before plunging the knife at the top of her head. He ran to Colin and they fled the scene.

XXXXX

They were sitting around, drinking coffee and discussing the possible ways to lure Colin to them, when their phones rang. They groaned and knew immediately that Colin had struck again.

They got out to the crime scene and saw the body lying there. A dog was sitting by the body, whimpering and looking down sadly at its owner.

"We had to move the body cause the dog was under it. Other than that it's exactly as we found it." The officer who was the first responder to the call said.

The body was that of a woman. She was lying face down with a knife sticking up in her head. When Maura turned the body over she was surprised at the slit neck. This was the first case where there was more than one point of impact. If Colin was behind the last four unsolved murders then that was the only way he was consistent. Could it be that Colin was not behind this one?

"Excuse me, Dr. Isles?" One of the lab technicians that frequently works on murder cases with her tapped her shoulder. "Mind if I dust the knife for prints?"

"Not at all." She stepped aside to let him do his job. It was doubtful though.

"Thanks." He said when he was done just a few seconds later. "I'll just go and run these through the database."

"Wait." She stopped him. "There were prints?"

"Yes. I'll give the report to your people when I'm done." He left.

Great, Maura thought, it seemed there was now another killer loose in Boston. She knew Colin wouldn't be so careless as to leave fingerprints on the murder weapon.

"Think it's him?" Korsak came over to Maura. He's spent the whole time there keeping an eye out for Colin but he hasn't seen him.

"I don't know. She's has two deadly injuries, from what I can see now, and he's never done that before. But, then again, none of the cases have been very consistent."

"I sure hope it's him. I can't deal with another killer."

"Same here. Especially since they found prints."

"Prints? Where?"

"On the knife." She pointed to it. "But he's been extremely cautious with the other victims. It's unlikely he would be so careless as to leave prints."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Maura." Korsak said. "Especially criminals." He's been working homicide long enough to know that.

XXXXX

Three Rizzoli's sat around the table in silence.

"What are we gonna do?" Angela asked. The question was directed to no one in particular.

"I guess… we just try to keep on livin'." Frankie suggested. "She wouldn't want us to be sitting around crying about her."

"It's kinda hard not to." She said with a sniffle.

"Frankie," Frank started, speaking for the first time in awhile. "It might be too soon to even be thinking about this but… when do we have a funeral? There's no body."

"Uh…" The younger Rizzoli thought about it. "Well, she'd have to be declared legally dead. Usually, in a case like this, we wait for a couple of months until we do so."

Angela put her head down on the table and sobbed. This was all too much for her. If only Jane had listened to her when she told her repeatedly to quit the police force, then they wouldn't be in this.

"It's happened before though, right?" Frank asked his son while he held his wife's hand. "People have come back."

"Well, yeah. But that's when they just vanished outta nowhere or got kidnapped. Not for something like this." He hated being the pessimist in the group right now but these were the facts. "We hafta face it. The crews have been searching nonstop for days and they haven't found anything." He wished what he was saying wasn't true. He would give anything for it to turn out that he's wrong.

XXXXX

"No match on the prints." Korsak said, walking into autopsy. He waved the paper in his hand that backed up his claim.

Maura frowned as she finished the last stitch. "Nothing more on here either."

"But… I checked and Colin's not in the database." Korsak said with a hopeful smile. "We just need to find something of his to match it to. Shouldn't be too hard considering we're watching his house."

"He's not?"

"His fingerprints aren't. Never been arrested."

"That's hard to believe."

"But it's true." He studied her for a second. "I'm gonna go over there now if you want to come wi-"

"Oh my god!" Maura stated suddenly, shocking Korsak.

"What is it? Did you find something?"

"Bass! I've completely forgotten about Bass! Oh, he must be so hungry. He probably hates me right now."

"We can stop off at your place." He suggested.

"Really? Oh, and Joe Friday." Maura remembered. "We'll need to go to… Jane's apartment." She had a hard time even saying her name. Doing so was like a stab in the heart.

"We'll get Joe too." He walked over to the M.E. and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything'll work out. We'll get him."

"I sure hope you're right." Maura stated before she put the body away. "Let's go." She said, already walking out the door. Korsak followed behind her.

They went to her place in his car and, as soon as he parked, Maura all but leapt out of the car and ran to her door.

"Oh Bass! I'm so sorry!" Maura yelled out when she opened her door. She found her reptilian friend in the kitchen.

He glared up at her. He hasn't eaten for days. Though, he could sense that there was a pretty good reason for the neglect.

Maura bent down and patted the tortoise on his shell. "Let me get you something to eat and then I'll explain. It's no excuse though, I shouldn't have forgotten about you." She stood up and went to her fridge and pulled out Bass's food. She put it in his food dish and sat next to him.

Bass dug into his food. Normally, when someone was talking to him, he would give them his full attention but he was about to keel over from hunger.

"Bass," she started slowly, having a hard time speaking about it, "something's happened."

Oh god, Bass thought. Please don't tell me that she's spent the last few days in Jane's bedroom. He would never forgive her if she's been ignoring him because of Jane.

"Jane's dead. She has been for a couple of days. Before that her killer was, and still is, stalking me."

Well, didn't he feel like a jerk. He was glad he wasn't capable of voicing his previous thoughts aloud. Bass dropped the piece of lettuce that was in his mouth and looked up at her with sympathy shining in his eyes. He would admit he didn't care much for Jane Rizzoli but that didn't mean he wanted her dead. He forgave Maura. A few days of hunger doesn't compare to a few days of the absolute heartache and grief that he was sure the doctor was going through.

"Thanks Bass." Maura said, petting his shell. "I'm glad you forgive me."

Korsak looked at the two of them in amusement. He couldn't say he was surprised that Maura talked to her tortoise like he was a person. Guess that was just another part of her quirky charm.

Maura decided she would just keep Bass in her office, as she didn't want to stay home anytime soon, so she gathered the needed supplies and put the tortoise in his carrier.

They made a quick stop off at Jane's apartment. Korsak went in and got Joe Friday, leaving Maura, who couldn't bear to go in the building, to stay in the car. As soon as the mutt was in the backseat she jumped and barked at the tortoise in greeting.

Bass didn't really like this dog, even though she was one of the only animals he's been in contact with. But he felt sorry for her. It was obvious no one has broken the news to her yet.

Joe Friday sensed something was off. She tilted her head at the tortoise.

Bass just tried his best to avoid eye contact with the canine. He was never good at things like this. He shuffled around until his back was to Joe but he could still feel her curious stares.

The drive to Colin's house was slow and painfully quiet. The human passengers were hoping that they would find what they needed without running into any trouble. When they pulled into the house they greeted the officer who was currently on stakeout duty and went inside.

They dusted various items and collected the prints. If the ones on the knife matched up to the majority of the ones found here then it was probable that he was the killer. It was enough for a warrant and, they knew, if… when they caught him, he'd be as good as locked up forever.

XXXXX

A/N: Next update will be late. I'll try my best to get it up as soon as I can.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Looks like it wasn't late after all, even if it is a little shorter than usual.

XXXXX

Frankie had just gotten back from his parents house when Korsak walked in.

"It's a match. That's enough for a warrant." Korsak said. Frost, Frankie and Maura looked up at him.

"Now we just have to find him." Frost pointed out.

"Yeah, he wasn't at his house at all since we started watching it." Frankie stated. He knew what that meant and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yep, so why don't you guys start on the other part of the plan while I go get the warrant." Korsak suggested before he left the room.

"Okay, Maura, call Colin and tell him you want to meet him somewhere. That you've messed up and love him and want to see him."

"Um…" Maura looked down in worry.

"What is it?"

"I can't lie." Her heart sunk as she realized she really couldn't help.

"It's okay, I'll do it." Frost said, holding out his hand. "Give me your phone."

Maura complied.

Frost wrote in a reply to Colin's last message. _I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I miss you. Meet me tomorrow morning at the park? Love, Maura._

It didn't take long for them to get a reply.

_Absolutely. I miss you too and I can't wait to see you. Love, Colin._

"Well that was easy." Frankie said. He knew it wouldn't stay as simple though.

It was late but no one went home. Everyone stayed at the station, mostly to keep an eye on Maura. They all found their own places to sleep, some less comfortable than others.

Maura went into her lab to pay a quick visit to Bass and Joe Friday before she went and settled in on the couch. She had a hard time falling asleep and, when she finally did, it was fueled by nightmares. Half the night she was inside Jane's car, watching her slowly drown and she couldn't do anything about it. She woke up screaming in the middle of the night and stayed awake the rest of the night. She decided to leave the room and spend some time thinking.

"Hey Maura, how'd you sleep?" Frankie asked her when he went in for coffee.

She's been in that room for a few hours now. "Not very well. I had a nightmare during the few hours of sleep I had." She was sipping at her own coffee

"Yeah, same here." Frankie stated. His involved Colin going after him and the rest of his family. "You ready for the plan?"

Maura nodded. She wanted to finally catch him. She was sick of living in both fear and grief. She wished, though, that she could do something about the grief part.

Soon everyone joined them out in the break room and they had some coffee and went over the details once more before they left.

When they arrived Colin was already waiting. They tried to take their positions anyway while Maura walked over to the man.

"Maura, my love!" Colin said when he noticed her. He walked up to the woman with his arms outstretched, asking for a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Maura backed away from him.

Suddenly Frankie was on top of the man. Going against the plan, he threw punches instead of handcuffs and versed insults in lieu of Miranda rights.

"Frankie, no!" Korsak shouted before he pulled him off of the now whimpering man. "Don't do this! Don't sink to his level!"

"I don't care!" He shouted, struggling against the hold he was in. "That bastard should pay for what he's done!" He snarled at the dentist.

Frost picked Colin up by the arm and put him in handcuffs as he recited words so familiar to anyone addicted to cop shows.

"Maura! Help me! Please, help – " He was shoved in a police cruiser and the door slammed in his face, cutting off his pleas of help.

"Jesus, Frankie. You need to learn to control yourself." Korsak said when he finally released him.

Frankie brushed some dirt off his shirt before he turned to the older detective. "I'm sorry… I guess I just kinda lost it." He gave the other man an apologetic look before closing his eyes and breathing in deeply in an attempt to calm himself.

Frost drove alone in the cruiser, listening to Colin's crazy rants about Maura's love for him, while Frankie and Maura were driven back by Korsak. They drove back to the station in silence. They were glad to finally have him in custody but were a bit worried on how easy it was.

After they parked, Frost led Colin into the building with Korsak and Frankie following behind closely. Maura was a few feet behind as per the orders of the three in front of her.

They took his fingerprints and a blood sample before shoving him in a holding cell.

"Don't I get a phone call?" Colin yelled out. The door slammed in response.

XXXXX

They were a match, no surprise really. After a round of rock paper scissors between Korsak and Frost to decide who got to interrogate him first, they grabbed the uncooperative dentist from his cell.

They brought him into the room and put him in the chair across from the two way mirror. Frost, who won the contest, took the seat across from him. Maura and Korsak were watching from the other room. Frankie, who grumbled at the assignment, was outside, standing by as backup.

"Why did you do this?" The detective demanded.

"Do what?"

"Don't play games with me!" He glared at the man across the table. "We have your prints on a knife that was plunged into your latest victim! We also found your blood at another crime scene."

Colin just smiled, hiding his shock at his mistakes. "Alright, yeah. I killed them. And I enjoyed every second of it. Especially that first one. The rush of adrenaline as the chainsaw ripped through flesh." He closed his eyes and smiled as the memory flooded over him.

"So you confess to three murders?"

Colin shook his head. He slowly opened his eyes. "Six."

"Six?" He knew which six he was referring to but he wanted the crazed man to say it out loud.

"Chainsaw, baseball bat, hedge trimmers, fists, knife, though technically that one was done by my young friend, and, my personal favorite, brake lines." He listed, seemingly bragging about his killings.

Frost held back a growl. "Why?"

The dentist smiled. "First, I did it for Maura. I just wanted to see her and I know she loves her job so I just gave her more work. Then I got addicted to it. The feeling of power over another human being. I had their life in my hands. Each and every one of them. I could decide whether they lived or died. All of them died; it was always too good an opportunity to pass up." He looked up at the detective. "Do you know what it feels like? To have warm blood running through your fingers? Seconds ago it was pumping through someone's heart. That same someone who happens to be lying ten feet from you with their head cracked open from a baseball bat or their midsection in two from a chainsaw." He laughed and looked up at Frost with a sick smirk. "I was where you were not too long ago. A steady job – a dentist, doing very well. But after that first kill," he shook his head, "I was done for. It well surpassed the satisfaction I got by killing animals."

"And what about the kid?" Frost glared down at him.

"What about him?" He shrugged. "I helped him. His life was going nowhere and I taught him how to succeed."

"By killing people!" Frost slammed his hands down on the table. He was starting to lose it. This guy was sick.

"Success is making a difference in the world. Affecting as many people as you can. No one said it had to be a positive thing. Of course, who knows, maybe I've helped someone by killing one of those people." He leaned forward in his chair and spoke with a smug grin. "Tell me, Detective Frost, have you ever wanted someone dead?"

Frost narrowed his eyes at the suspect and ignored the question. "A detective is dead because of you. One of my own is _DEAD_ because of _you_!"

"She was in my way. Maura is mine and she was keeping me from her."

"Maura doesn't want anything to do with you." Frost sneered at him.

"You can't say that. You don't know the way she looks at me. We're in love."

"You're in love with yourself you sick bas – "

"Frost!" Korsak entered the room. "I think you've had enough for now." He looked at his friend in concern.

Frost nodded and traded places with the heavyset detective behind the two way mirror.

"He's lying." Maura said, sitting on the table. Her face was pale and emotionless. She hadn't slept or eaten for days. "I'm not in love with him."

"I know, Maura." He put a hand on her leg in comfort.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, just watching the questioning continue.

Maura just shook her head. "I should have told her."

Frost looked back at her, surprised to hear her speak. "Should have told who what?"

"Jane." Maura winced at the name. It took her a few seconds to open her mouth again. "I should have told her that she is… was…" Her eyes closed and she strained to keep it together. "The one that I love."

This came to no surprise to Frost. Since the day Maura started working there he could sense that there was definite chemistry between the two women.

"This is all my fault." Maura looked down and just stared at the hands that were in her lap.

Frost jumped up and to her side. "None of this is your fault." He said firmly. "Do you hear me? None of it!"

Light brown locks shifted as her head moved from side to side. "If I would have never gone out with him. Or if I never stopped going out with him…"

"You didn't know." He grabbed her hands. "Look at me."

Maura's head moved up, meeting his eyes with her own.

"None of this is your fault." He said this slower than last time, trying to get the message across. "You had no idea that this man would do _any _of this. There was no way you could have known. I bet Jane would say the same thing."

Maura wrenched her hands away from him. Her eyes narrowed. "Jane is _dead _because of _me_!" She yelled. She hopped down from the table and left the room.

Seconds later the door to interrogation slammed wide open.

Colin's face lit up. "Honey! I'm so glad to see you!"

Maura shoved Korsak aside when he tried to stop her. She moved swiftly to Colin's chair and lifted him up by his shirt, at either shoulder. She slammed him against the wall. "Don't you _honey _me! Don't you get it! I hate you! I hate you more than I even thought it was possible to hate another human being!"

"Now don't get irrational, Mau – "

"Irrational! I'm not the sick fuck who killed – " Her grip weakened as tears began to cloud her vision. " – the woman who – " She collapsed on the floor. " – means the world to me." Her last words were barely comprehendible as heart breaking sobs started to wrack her body.

Korsak picked her up and carted her outside.

The body in his arms spasmed as another sob ripped through her body. "Frankie!" He called over to the young police officer who was standing guard.

Frankie walked over to them. He looked down at Maura and winced. He wished there was something he could do to stop her pain.

"Take Maura home."

"Home?" Frankie asked, taking Maura in his arms. Home meant a lot of different things these past few weeks. First it had been Maura's actual house, then Jane's place, then the precinct. Where was home now?

"To your parents. Get some sleep. Make sure she does too."

"But – " He started to argue.

"Uh-uh. We already got him into custody so there's nothing more you can do. Just go home, watch over her."

Frankie opened his mouth to argue again but thought better of it. He nodded and made his way out of the station and to his car.

He placed her gently in the passenger. She had already cried herself to sleep, finally exhausting her energies.

Halfway there Frankie glanced at the sleeping Maura. He couldn't imagine being in her position. Yeah, he lost his sister, but losing someone you're in love with must be brutal, especially since, as he had learned from her earlier, she doesn't really have that many people in her life.

He arrived at his house and found his mother and father on the sofa asleep, looking like they just got done with a round of crying. He carried Maura to the spare room before he went to his old room and collapsed on his bed.

XXXXX

Colin was sitting in his holding cell, replaying Maura's words from earlier in his head. She tricked him. That whole meet up at the park was a setup. He loved her and he'd give the world for her and that's how she repaid her. She broke his heart and he swore she would pay for it.

He looked around his small room, trying to figure out a way out of there. He grumbled when no immediate plan came to him and decided to just watch the guards and memorize their routines as it might come in handy later.

XXXXX

A/N: School starts tomorrow so that means I'll have less time to work on this.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello?" Frankie asked in a sleepy daze. What time was it? He looked around for a clock. 6:35. He's been asleep for about four hours.

"Frankie, where's Maura?" A panicked Korsak was on the other end.

That woke him up. He jumped up and ran out of the room, spotting the doctor right where he left her.

"Right here, why?"

"Alright then, watch her. Howell's escaped from his cell. We're sending backup to your location. Just keep your eyes open."

"Sure thing." He nodded and then hung up.

He looked down at Maura and debated waking her. She would want to know this new information and had been asleep the whole time they've been home. But she deserved the sleep. It was an escape, however brief, from the nightmare that their lives had become. Eventually he needn't make a decision as Maura rolled over and looked up at him.

"Frankie?"

"Maura!" He squatted down so he was at eye level with her. "Listen," he was trying to figure out a way to say this. "He got out."

"What!" Maura pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"He got out!" Frankie stood, starting to gesture with his hands. "I don't know how he did but he did."

Maura just heaved a heavy sigh and put her head into her hands. Was this nightmare ever going to end? "When?"

"I don't know. Korsak just called me. All he said is that he escaped and that backup is on its way. That's all I know."

"Oh god." It was all over, wasn't it? Now that Colin was sure she doesn't love him he was sure to go after her.

"Don't worry about it, Maura." He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to take her head out of her hands and look up. "I'll protect you. I swear I won't let anything happen to you."

She believed him, though she knew such a task would be difficult. "He'll want to kill you too, you know."

"I won't let him. I'll get him first." Determination burned in his eyes.

Maura stood up. "We should go warn your parents." She suggested before she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, good thinkin'." He said, following her.

XXXXX

It's been a while since Colin left and Tyler was confused as to where he might be.

He hopped off the couch and explored their tiny abode. He was pretty bored and wanted Colin to come back home soon so they could play.

He decided to head outside for the time being. As soon as he reached a nearby park he spotted a boy he had played with the other day.

"Tyler!" The boy, who was a few inches shorter, yelled when he spotted the sadistic youth.

"Hey Trevor!" He greeted.

"What's up?" He pounded fists with Tyler after he went over to him.

"Not much. I'm kinda bored."

"Me too."

"Wanna play?"

"Play what?"

"I don't know." An idea came to him and he smiled. "I got the house to myself. Wanna play there?"

"Sure!" It sounded like a great idea to Trevor. He followed his new friend down the street to the apartment.

XXXXX

Backup arrived quickly to the Rizzoli residence and instructed them to not leave the house for any reason.

Frank mumbled in annoyance as he had a job he was about to go do. He left the room to go call and apologize and recommend a friend of his.

The three remaining Rizzoli's sat on the sofa and looked at each other in worry. Angela, in the middle, shifted around uncomfortably as the other two just sat there.

"Is anyone hungry?" Angela asked. She needed to get up and do something. Sitting around like this was killing her. She didn't even wait for an answer before she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She pulled out some pots and collected some ingredients before she got to work.

"Where do you think he would go?" Frankie asked Maura when his mother left.

"My first thought would be here, to go after me. But we haven't heard anything so I don't know." She hated having the most ties to this creep but she did wish that she had asked him more questions when they were dating. If she could have found out exactly where his other homes were then maybe they would have been able to catch him again already. "Though I'm pretty sure he doesn't know of this address."

"Let's hope not." He said.

They sat there in silence and, not really knowing what else to talk about, watched Angela go through the motions required for making a Rizzoli family meal.

When she was finished not too long later, Angela ushered the two on the couch over to the table before giving them each a bowl of her creation. She left the room briefly to grab Frank.

"You gotta eat somethin', Maura." Frankie said before he brought the forkful of pasta to his mouth.

"I don't really feel like eating." She responded.

"You haven't eaten all day." He pointed out. "Please… just try some?"

She looked up into his pleading eyes and sighed. "Fine." She picked up a fork and poked at the noodley dish before taking a bit. It was good, no surprise for Angela's cooking, but she couldn't enjoy it. Not only was her life in danger from some psycho stalker but her best friend and woman she was so desperately in love with was dead. She decided to try and appease the concerned looks headed her way by eating some more.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until the silence became unbearable.

Angela set down her fork and stared into her bowl sadly. "I never thought I'd have to bury one of my own children." Her voice was quiet but, in the silent room, loud enough for the others to hear. "If they ever find her body." Her tone voiced her anguish at the thought.

Maura reached over and put a hand on the older woman's hand. "You can still have a funeral without a body."

Three sets of eyes looked up at her.

"What? Funerals are an important part of the grieving process."

"Geez, Maura. You can't try somethin' a bit more comforting?" Frankie asked.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth. Something horrible happened and we need to take the necessary steps to get over it." She didn't like it much either but, as she's learned over the years in her job, it was needed so they could move on.

The other three at the table knew it was the truth but they weren't ready to face it yet. They had all been thinking about it but it was the first time any one of them had said the word "funeral".

XXXXX

After a few hours of playing kid games it was time for Tyler's original plan to commence.

"I have an idea for a game."

"Okay, what?"

"Just stay right there, it's a surprise." He left Trevor sitting on the couch and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a couple of different knives: a traditional chef's knife and a meat cleaver. The first thing Colin did when they got this place was restock the sharp objects, as the cupboards were empty when they arrived.

Tyler went into the other room, brandishing the cutlery.

"We're gonna cook something?" Trevor asked, confused. "I'm not too good at that."

"Don't worry," he grinned at the other boy, "we're not cooking."

"Then what are we going to do with those?"

"Play." He put down the bigger knife for later and approached his somewhat confused friend.

Trevor saw the look in Tyler's eyes and was now scared. He opened his mouth to scream but was stopped by a quick jab in the throat. When the other boy pulled back he tried to scream again but found it impossible. The punch caused his voice box to cave in.

Tyler just watched the boy in front of him claw at his own throat in confusion and smirked. "Don't try to stop me. It's pointless." He laughed at the terrified look he was given before he bent down and stared into the frozen boy's eyes. "So how do you want it? Fast or slow?"

Trevor tried to get off the couch but was pushed back down by Tyler.

"Slow it is."

Trevor looked around frantically for an exit. His thoughts were stopped by an arm across his neck, preventing him from much movement. He tried to pry Tyler off of him but it was no use.

Tyler brought the knife up and pressed it to the left cheek in front of him.

Trevor let out a silent scream of agony as the knife was dragged down his face with enough pressure to go completely through the flesh. He pulled his tongue away from the sharp prick of the blade.

Tyler laughed and removed the knife before he stuck his finger in the newly created hole in the other boys face. He hooked it and pulled, causing the flesh to rip at each end. He then used the knife to cut the attachment it had to the top of his face before severing the bottom half's connection.

The smaller boy's eyes widened at the unbearable pain. He breathed in sharply through his nose even though he could now do so through his mouth without opening it.

Tyler looked at the strip of flesh in his hands with interest. He poked at it briefly before throwing it to the side. It landed on the carpeted floor, which soaked in the blood immediately.

Trevor would do anything to get out of there. He knew he was pretty much done for but he at least wanted to fight back. He took advantage of the fact that Tyler's arm wasn't on his neck anymore to head butt the older boy, causing him to back away. He made a mad dash to the door.

The knife hit Trevor's heel as it was flung down. Tyler watched as the other boy fell forward and pulled the knife from the foot before throwing it aside. Blood spurted out from each step when he tried to get away. Tyler laughed when he saw him start to go forward by hopping on one foot as the pain, no doubt, was too much. He didn't let him get too much further before he grabbed the meat cleaver and rushed forward, slamming it down and embedding it in the flesh of the other boy's shoulder.

Trevor fell down, gripping his shoulder in pain. He winced when it was pulled out. He didn't even care about escaping now. It was too much. He just wished he was dead.

His wish was almost granted as Tyler continued to chop at the general area of the smaller boy's right shoulder until he detached the arm from the rest of the body. Tyler smirked and picked it up. He grabbed it by the elbow and swung it down, laughing at the twisted version of classic bully move at every slap on the half cheek.

Trevor's vision started to blur and his whole body started to shake from the blood loss. He knew that if he passed out now he would never wake up. He welcomed the relief that death would give him by closing his eyes, allowing himself to lose consciousness.

Tyler continued to hack at the limp body. When all the limbs were removed he frowned when he remembered that they didn't have anything to sew them back together with. He just shrugged and sat down to continue to slice at the body. It didn't take long for the air to fill with the smells of decay but Tyler didn't seem bothered by it. He just sat there and kept playing

XXXXX

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Angela said. They were now sitting at the sofa and had been talking for a few minutes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli. Really. I don't think I can handle being alone now."

"I understand. The spare bedroom is all yours, whenever you need it. And if you ever need to be alone for a few minutes just say the word."

The younger woman smiled. It didn't quite reach her eyes, as it hadn't for the past few days. "Thank you." She sighed.

"You're like a daughter to me, Maura." She started honestly with a sad smile. "I actually thought that someday you'd be my daughter-in-law too."

Maura nodded, slightly surprised at the new information. "I had hoped so too."

"So you love her?" A pang of sadness hit her heart of the thought of such a love being lost.

"Yes. Very much so." A tear made its way down her face. She didn't even attempt to brush it away as the feeling of tears on her face these last several days was more common than not having them there.

"It's such a shame," she acknowledged sadly, "you two would have been so perfect together."

"Thank you, but I doubt she had any feelings for me."

"Don't be ridiculous Maura. I have an eye for these kinds of things and I know she was very much in love with you, even if she couldn't say it."

Maura began to tear up. If only she would have known this information before. She would never have agreed to go out with Colin and she and Jane would be together. If she had known this before she might have been out having a nice dinner with the woman who was gone.

"I'm sorry, Maura." Angela said. "Sometimes I just start talking without thinking about the person I'm talking to. This must be very hard for you, sweetie." She reached over and pulled the crying M.E. into her arms before rubbing her back.

Maura pulled away after a few moments. "It is. But I can't imagine how you feel. You've lost your daughter. You've known her for her whole life. I haven't even known her for very long in comparison."

"Love and grief act in many ways." Angela stated. "It's a different kind of difficult for each of us."

Maura nodded glumly. She fell back into the older woman's arms and just let herself cry.

Frankie looked away awkwardly. He hated seeing people cry, especially those he held so dearly. "It doesn't really feel like she's gone. Just that she's out there somewhere and we don't know where." He was still kind of hopeful that she would show up randomly and, he ventured, he would always believe this until they found her body.

Maura nodded, feeling the same way. She's heard that when you lose somebody close to you you feel it when it happens. But she didn't feel anything around the time that Jane's car went over. Then again, such a phenomenon wasn't scientifically proven so it wasn't very wise of her to base her feelings off of that.

"It's getting pretty late," Frank pointed out. "Why don't you guys head to bed? I'll sleep out here and keep it safe."

"I'll do it, Pop." Frankie offered.

Frank just shook his head and shooed them away. Angela stayed back while the

"While I appreciate what you're doing, we have men outside that are being paid to do that."

"I know. But you have to remember that this guy escaped somehow and he's probably not about to let a couple of guards stop him from getting what he wants."

Angela nodded. "You're right. Just be careful." She kissed him lightly before she headed to her room to try and get some sleep.

XXXXX

A/N: Updates will either be very short or late. Since I have a plan in mind as to the structure of the following chapters they will more than likely be late. Blame school.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, short and kind of late. But I think you'll all forgive me after you read this!

XXXXX

Colin opened the door to the smell of rotting flesh. He saw Tyler on the couch playing with a severed arm. "I see you were busy since I've been gone." He laughed at the body parts scattered around the room.

Tyler shrugged. "I got bored." He jumped off the couch. "Where were you?" He looked up at his mentor curiously.

The older man sighed. "I got caught. It wasn't that hard to get out, though. They really need to update their security."

"How'd you get caught? I thought you were always really careful."

"Turns out Maura doesn't have the same feelings for me." He scowled at that. "And she tricked me. So I have a plan to get her back."

Tyler didn't know if he meant that in terms of revenge or love. Either way, he was in. "What can I do to help?"

"Hmm." Colin thought for a moment. "Well, she probably has police around her now. I need to do something to get them to go away, if only for a few minutes."

"I can distract them!" Tyler said excitedly. "I'm really good at that!"

"Okay, Tyler." He patted the boy on the head. "Let's get a plan in place. I don't want another screw up to land me in jail again."

"Alright!" He agreed.

"Why don't you clean yourself up? I'll think of something." Colin said to the blood drenched boy in front of him.

Tyler just looked down at his soiled clothes and laughed before complying with the orders.

Colin thought about what he could possibly do while he cleaned up Tyler's mess. He was surprised when he saw what his little friend had been up to but pleased as well. He didn't think he'd take to the killing as quickly as he had and he was glad he now had someone to share his new favorite hobby with.

He gathered the strewn limbs and put them in a trash bag before stashing them in a closet. He threw some baking soda over the blood stains in hopes they would disappear by the time Tyler would come back. He wasn't planning on returning with him. Not with the plan in his head.

Tyler emerged from his room, squeaky clean with no traceable evidence of his day's activity. "Think of a plan yet, Mr. Howell?"

"Yes, now come with me. I'll tell you on the way there." He led him outside and closed the door. They made their way to Colin's car. He had gotten it back from the park shortly after breaking free from prison.

They drove to Maura's house to find it void of vehicles. No police cars meant no Maura, no doubt, so he went on to the next place he thought she might be. He soon found out that driving past Jane's house was a bust and started to get annoyed.

He had heard somewhere that the M.E. was really close to Jane's family so, in a time like this, it makes sense that that's who she was with. Colin, being the near professional stalker he was, knew exactly where their house was and they drove off towards it.

Colin parked the car nearby. "Alright, Tyler, you're up. Do me proud."

Tyler nodded and hopped out of the car. "Help!" He yelled, running down the street towards the officers. "Someone help! My parents are in trouble! There's a scary man with a gun at my house!"

The three officers in front of the house looked at each other and, figuring they'd be fine away for a few minutes, ran off with the boy.

Colin shrunk down in his seat when they ran past and opened his door when they were out of sight. He ran to the house and to the back door. It was quiet inside the house. He peered in and spotted someone on the sofa, surfing through the channels. He frowned when he realized he wouldn't be able to go in that way. Looking around he spotted a window on the side of the house. He pulled at it and found it to be unlocked. He peeked his head in carefully and, to his luck, he saw Maura lying on the bed, fast asleep. He readied a rag with chloroform and slipped inside. He pressed the soaked cloth against Maura's face for a few seconds until he was sure she was out for the time being. It was a bit more difficult getting out the window with Maura slung over his shoulder but, with a bit of effort, he made it back outside and to his car without incident. He put her in the trunk and drove off to the location he promised to meet Tyler at.

XXXXX

Maura woke up to darkness. There was no comfortable bed beneath her, or the comforting sounds of snoring that told her Frankie was just a wall away. From the quiet roaring sound and the frequent jostling she concluded she was in the trunk of a car.

She felt around for anything that could help her escape but found she was the only thing occupying the space. She tried kicking at the area where the headlights should be just as she felt the car slowing down.

She stilled and tried to listen in an attempt to figure out where she might be. One of the car doors slammed shut. Thinking it might be Colin, she shuffled a bit to get into position, rearing her legs back ready to kick.

Colin opened the trunk and was kicked in the stomach. He recovered quickly enough to grab the fleeing woman by the arm. He dragged her up towards the small wooden structure.

"Colin! Think about what you're doing!" Maura yelled, struggling to break free from his grasp.

"I know what I'm doing Maura! I'm making us be together forever! It's what's best. It's what we both want." He was sure of this fact, even if Maura couldn't acknowledge it.

"It's not what I want!" She screamed but he ignored her.

He opened the door to his cabin and shoved her inside. His grip remained like a vice on her arm as he dragged her across the room to some boxes. He opened them and smiled, finding what he wanted. He moved to the door before calling out to the young boy still in the car.

"Tyler! Come in here!" He made a motion with his hands just in case his voice wasn't loud enough.

A few seconds later the Tyler appeared in the doorway alongside Colin.

Colin pointed to the corner. "See those boxes over there?" He saw Tyler nod. "There's cans of gasoline. Pour them all over the floor for me will you?" He was having a hard time keeping Maura from getting away.

Tyler ran over to the boxes and took out the containers. He opened them and poured them generously over the floor.

"No! Don't, please!" Maura knew what was going to happen. "You're still young! You don't have to do this! You don't have to listen to him!" She tried to persuade the young boy to no effect.

"How's that?" Tyler asked, grinning proudly at his mentor.

"Perfect, my boy, thank you." He stuck his hand in his pocket and moved it around, mixing the contents, until he found what he was looking for. "Now here are my keys. I want you to continue doing what you are doing. You're a great friend, Tyler."

Tyler shook his head. "No, I want to stay with you."

Colin looked into his friend's eyes and smiled. "I'm glad you do but I can't let you do that. You have so much potential."

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and sadness. "But I'll miss you."

"Me too." He put a hand on the boys shoulder. "But you need to go."

Tyler nodded hesitantly before he left the cabin. He got in the car but didn't start it. He just stared at the building in front of him, waiting for it to burst into flames.

Colin looked at the puddles on the floor before he took a lighter out of his pocket. He gazed at the small object and knew this was for the best.

"We are to go together so our ashes cannot be separated." Colin spoke as he held up a lighter and then pressed down, causing a flame to pop up. With one look at his love he bent down and touched it to the floor, igniting the fuel pooled around their feet. He held onto her tightly, not wanting her to escape during such a crucial moment.

Tyler looked up from his spot in the vehicle outside and saw the warm glow of the flames through the windows before he spotted someone running past. He was worried, as he didn't want anything to spoil Colin's plan and got out before following the shadowy figure.

Maura looked around for something, anything, that can stop this. As the flames grew enough to singe her clothing she began to lose hope. There was no way she was making it out of here alive.

The sound of shattering glass broke her out of her desperate thoughts. She looked up to see a dark haired woman hit the ground after diving through a window. She was sure she was hallucinating, that the smoke from the fire had altered her perception of reality.

The glass cut through her flesh but she didn't care. As she stood up, there was a blast of hot air that nearly knocked her backwards but she pressed on, determined to find Maura in all this mess. She looked up at two figures standing in the middle of the room.

When Maura saw the face of her savior she nearly passed out from the overwhelming euphoria she was in. She honestly couldn't believe it but really didn't care right now if it was a delusion or not, she was just happy to see her. She knew that from a mixture of the smoke, flames and heat she was most certainly seeing things that weren't there but, in an effort to be sure of it, she broke away from the man and stumbled forward, into a small area that the fire had yet to get to.

Colin reached out to try and grab her back but the flames shot up where she used to be and burned his hand, causing him to recoil and find another way around.

The taller woman finally reached Maura and nearly lost it. It's been so long since she saw her she was afraid she might be gone forever. She had no idea what Colin's been up to since she's been gone. She wanted to cry in relief and hold her forever but she knew they had to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Jane!" Maura yelled as she launched forward and hugged the detective tightly. A flood of tears ran down her face. "I thought you were-" She couldn't even finish the thought, never wanting to say it again. Having Jane in her arms let her know that this was real, that she was really back. Though a part of her was worried this was a visual, auditory and tactile hallucination.

"I know, I'm sorry. But we need to get out of here." She said before coughing out some of the smoke she had inhaled.

Maura nodded and let Jane guide them through the fiery death trap. The door had been out of commission for a while so they headed towards the window that Jane had entered through.

"Maura, no!" Colin yelled as he finally reached them. He tried to tug the M.E. out of Jane's grasp. "You're mine."

"Get off her!" Jane hooked him hard.

He spit blood and glared at her before tackling her onto the floor. The flames were growing closer and their exit path was narrowing. He pulled his arm back and punched her squarely in the jaw. Blood gushed from her lip as it split open. His fist hit hard several more times.

"Jane!" Maura yelled. She thought she lost her once, there was no way she was going to lose her again. She grabbed the brute by his belt loop and yanked back, causing him to fall backwards into the fire.

He stood up, flames adhered to his body, and grabbed a nearby 2x4. He swung it and hit Maura over the head. She collapsed on top of Jane.

She heard faint voices as her vision went in and out.

"You okay?" Tyler asked. He had just found his way in, as he was too short to go through the window like Jane did.

"I thought I told you to leave!" He was angry but pushed it aside for later. "Never mind that. Help me get these two in the car." He pointed at Maura and the already unconscious Jane.

"What about your plan?" Tyler asked when he tried to get the detective on his back.

"I have a new one." He smiled as he slung Maura over his shoulder and grabbed a hold of Jane, helping Tyler carry her.

They walked to the window and threw Jane out and she landed with a painful thud. Tyler was next as Colin helped him up and over, careful to not hit the sharp edges where there was still glass.

Maura jostled around as she and Colin escaped the intense heat filled building. She tried hard to stay awake but found it increasingly difficult as the edges of her vision turned black as she lost consciousness.

XXXXX

A/N: Good news: I have most of the next chapter already written. Bad news: you're still gonna have to wait until tomorrow for me to post it!


	13. Chapter 13

"Maura?" Jane looked out of her eye. The other one had swollen shut from Colin's punches. It hurt to move her neck but she did so anyway to survey the scene. Where was she? The room was small and bright. She was the sole thing occupying the white walled room.

"Ahh you're awake." The door opened and Colin walked in. His face was deformed and slightly charred from the fire.

"Where's Maura!" It hurt to speak, as the wound on her lip was stinging at every movement.

"I wouldn't worry about her now. She's being well watched over."

"There's somebody else?"

"Oh, yes! You haven't learned of Tyler yet." He grinned down at her. "You've been out of the running for a while so why don't I catch you up?" He stood directly in front of her.

She tried to reach out but found she couldn't. Her arms were bound the wall by a chain attached to each wrist.

"Tyler is my protégé, if you will. I've taught him everything he needs to know. He's even helped me out a few times. In fact, that little… mishap… with your car? All his idea." He laughed. "He's a smart boy. He knew not to take you on in my usual manner, though I probably should have considering you're still alive." He walked over and smashed his fist across her face. Blood splattered the wall next to her and dripped down her chin.

She looked up at him wearily. "You're never gonna get away with this." She winced, as the previous action made it even harder to talk. "There's people out there that'll do _anything _to save Maura."

"Oh? Not you?" He smiled. "Are we the only ones that know you're alive?" He hit her again.

She saw stars and tried to keep her eyes open. "You're gonna pay for what you've done."

He frowned when he realized the physical punishment wasn't cutting it. And besides, he didn't want Jane to pass out just yet. He wanted Maura to see exactly why she was all wrong for her. He wanted Maura to see how weak Jane was.

He sneered at her and left the room.

Jane sighed, though not in relief that he was gone, just in overwhelming hopelessness of the situation.

The door reopened a few minutes later and Colin walked in, followed by Maura who was followed by some kid. Tyler, Jane presumed.

"Jane!" Maura let out in agony. She could hardly look at her. She was covered in bruises and blood. Her face was barely recognizable in the state that it was in.

"See, Maura? She's no good for you! She's weak! I'm the one that you want!"

Jane looked up in confusion. He made it sound like Maura wanted her. She could see how she would over him but she never thought the M.E. would really feel that way about her. But then again, he was insane so she really couldn't take anything he said to heart.

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw him force a kiss on Maura's lips. The M.E. pushed back frantically, trying to get him off her.

"Hey!" Jane yelled. "Get off her!" She struggled against the restraints helplessly. There was only one way she knew to get out of handcuffs. She shuddered at the thought, but it was her only option.

"What's the matter Jane?" He pulled back, smirking. "You don't like to see her with someone else?"

"Just leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!"

"And that's where you're wrong, Jane. She broke my heart. We belong together and she couldn't see that." He caressed Maura's cheek with the back of his hand, moving it down her face.

Maura shuddered in disgust as she tried to pull away. She was kept in place by his solid grip. She let out a yell when he pressed his hand against her breast and fondled it roughly.

Jane's stomach turned as her whole body turned hot with rage. She struggled against the restraints even more; pulling at them so hard her wrists began to bruise.

His hand went further south.

Maura fought against his grip with all her might and managed to wriggle free.

"Hey! Stay still!" He shouted and slammed her up against the wall.

Her head hit the wall forcefully and she felt dizzy for a brief moment.

He kept her pressed up there as he tried to undo her zipper. Her pants pooled around her ankles and she cried out in further protest. He brought his hand back and slapped her across the face with the back of it.

Jane felt helpless. The straining against the restraints was useless. She couldn't break free and she most definitely couldn't watch this. She shut her eyes tightly and turned her head, trying to block out the screams that were worse blows than any punch could ever be.

Colin turned his head back and laughed. "Ha! What's the matter? Can't watch? Hey, Tyler! Do something to make sure she pays attention!"

Tyler nodded and went behind Jane. He forced her head forward and held it still between his arms before using his fingers to pry open Jane's eyes.

Jane watched as Colin tore Maura's shirt off, causing the buttons to fly everywhere. Next to go was her bra and, after that was gotten rid of, he attached his mouth to one of her nipples and bit down roughly, causing Maura to scream in pain. Jane struggled to break free. She had to do something. She couldn't let this happen.

Colin grabbed a hold of Maura's shoulders and pushed her to the ground. He straddled her and ran his hands down her body, causing her to shudder in revulsion. As he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, his hands tugged at her underwear. He was met with some resistance as Maura clamped her legs together. He pulled away and backhanded her once again before going down and prying her legs apart.

Jane looked on in horror when he saw him start to unzip his own pants. Fury ripped through her own body when she saw him look down at her with a sadistic smile before he pulled out his member and teased Maura's opening.

A thunderous yell pierced the air as Jane broke out of her restraints, having to break her own thumbs in the process. She threw her elbow back to smash in the face of the young boy who was holding her before she leapt forward and grabbed the man on top of Maura by the collar. She brought him up and striked his forehead against her own before bringing her knee to smash against the unprotected organ, causing him to double over in pain. Jane brought her foot up and kicked him squarely in the side, making him topple over. She leapt on him and brought her fists down to pound harshly against his body. The pain was nearly unbearable due to the broken appendages but she kept at it. She was filled to the brink with absolute rage at the man and hot tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of what he was about to do.

Maura watched in terror at the scene of her best friend out of control. She tried to move but found she couldn't, she was just too paralyzed with fear. She couldn't even speak. As much as she absolutely hated Colin, she didn't want Jane to kill him. She didn't want her to sink to his level and she was afraid she just might as she saw Jane rip out a good chunk of his hair with just the use of the four fingers of her left hand. She winced when she saw Jane grab a hold of his head and bash it against the floor in rapid succession, all the while yelling in rage.

Tyler finally got up and held his nose. He was pretty sure it was broken but he didn't care when he saw the scene in front of him. His best friend and mentor was being pummeled by this crazed woman and he had to do something to stop it. He looked around for something and remembered he had a knife in his pocket. He whipped it out and unfolded it before heading for the naked woman.

"Hey!" He shrieked, pressing the blade to the doctor's neck. "Stop it or I'll kill her!"

Jane's attack ceased. She looked up at him. Her breathing was ragged and her teeth were clenched together. She looked at the young boy with hatred burning in her eyes. She spoke slowly, her voice low and grave. "You do _anything _to hurt her and I _swear_ I will make your last seconds on this earth as gruesomely painful as fucking possible."

His look turned to one of terror and his hand started to move away from the delicate flesh of Maura's neck.

"Don't listen to her!" Colin yelled, spitting out blood and a tooth. "Do it! She had her chance! _Kill her!_"

Tyler pressed the blade against Maura's neck again but hesitated pushing it any harder. He was filled with fear about what the detective might do to him.

The M.E. just looked at Jane. "No, Jane, please." She eeked out softly, afraid to talk any louder lest the blade penetrate her skin. "Just go! Forget about me and just go!"

Jane shook her head as she looked at her in bewilderment. She spoke with passion. "I will _never _leave you, Maura. I love you. I'm _in _love with you. I can't leave. I'd rather die than lose you."

"Well, then, looks like I can grant you that wish." Colin said before landed a hard hit to the back of her head, causing her to slump forward and land on the floor. He leaned over her and picked her up by the shoulders before facing her towards the other two. He nodded to his charge, indicating that he wanted him to finish the job.

He pressed it against her skin gently, barely drawing blood.

Jane shook in silent rage as she focused solely on the knife. She saw it hesitate and pull away from the flesh. "I'm not so sure about this." Tyler said when he drew it back. Even though he knew Jane was being restrained he didn't know how long that was going to last. And that look in her eyes was absolutely terrifying.

"Don't you do this! I took you in! Your family hates you and I took pity on you! I taught you, I trained you! I own you! Don't back out of this now! Do it! Kill her! Or I'll kill you!"

When Jane saw him start to pull the knife away in further hesitation she reared back, knocking the demented dentist on his back, before launching forward. She grabbed a hold of the blade with her bare hands and screamed as it tore through her own flesh. She ripped it out of his grasp and threw it across the room before grabbing the young boy's shirt and throwing him aside.

"You stupid bitch!" Colin yelled as he moved to attack the detective.

Jane sensed his oncoming attack and dodged it deftly. She grabbed his outthrust arm and slammed it against her knee. It made a sickening crack as it snapped in two. Colin cried out as his own bone broke the skin and jutted out. Still holding onto his arm, she elbowed him in the face repeatedly until his nose was crooked and all of his front teeth were out of their sockets and floating around in his bloody mouth. She twisted around to face him, grasped his shirt and ran forward, pushing him up against the wall. His right arm lay limp against his side while his left went up in a vain attempt to try and pull her off of him. She let loose a flurry of attacks on him until he fell limp and slid down the wall. Jane left him there, fighting off the urge to kick him some more, and went to Maura. She glared at the boy standing a few feet away and he just cowered, pressing himself into the corner of the room.

"Maura!" Jane bent down and touched the woman's shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"Not as badly as you." Maura reached out and touched the badly battered face in front of her. It made her want to cry. Or go over and cause some harm to the person responsible.

Jane helped her up. "Here, take my jacket." She took off the article of clothing and draped it over the shorter girl's shoulders. As Maura was zipping it up Jane went over and picked up the discarded pants before handing them over to their owner.

"What are we going to do about them?" Maura asked, referring to the unconscious man and still shaking boy, while she dressed.

Jane thought for a moment before walking over to Colin. She picked him up by his collar and dragged him across the room to where she was previously chained up. She searched his clothes for the key, finding it to be difficult and rather painful without the use of her thumbs. After a few moments she found it and handed it to Maura to unlock the restraints. She attached one cuff to the wrist of his unbroken arm before walking over to Tyler.

"Come here." She ordered.

He did as he was told as he shook in fear. He let her attach the cuff to his wrist and then watched her as she started to head out of the room.

"Let's find a phone." Jane said.

"Wait, Jane, come here." Maura said, walking over to her discarded and torn clothes. She picked up her shirt and tore off a strip before turning to Jane. "This should help stop the bleeding." She grabbed a hold Jane's wrist and wrapped the fabric the bleeding hand. It became saturated in blood quickly. Maura tore off a few more strips before adding them to the wound.

"Isn't that one of your precious designer shirts?" Jane asked with a slight smile.

"You are more precious to me than any shirt." Maura said seriously as she finished wrapping up the hand.

Jane smiled at that. "You sure you're okay? He didn't poison you or somethin', did he?"

Maura shook her head. She wasn't seriously injured. Her cheek was sore from the two slaps she received, her breast hurt from when it was bitten, and there was a slight pain in her neck from where it was barely cut. Her stomach turned when she remembered what he almost did to her. That was the worst part. She trembled in disgust and let out a sob before collapsing into the other woman's arms.

"Maura." Jane said softly as she stroked the other woman's hair. "Maura, come on, we need to get out of here. They need to be arrested."

The M.E. looked up at her and nodded. She went over to put on her pants before she followed Jane into the other room. "Where are we?" It seemed like they were in a living room now. The windows revealed the night outside.

"I have no idea." Jane spotted a phone in the adjacent kitchen and went to it. She dialed Korsak's number.

"Hello?" He answered wearily. He had been searching nonstop since Maura's disappearance.

"Hey Korsak." She was happy to hear her friend's voice again.

"What the - ? Is this some kind of joke?" He couldn't seriously be hearing the voice he thought he was.

"Um, no… it's me… Jane."

"What happened? Where have you been?"

"I can tell you all that later but right now I have no idea where I am. Somewhere Colin took us. Can Frost trace the phone?"

"Us?"

"Maura's here with me."

"Oh thank god. Is she okay?"

"For the most part." She eyed the girl in front of her. "So can you guys find out where we are?"

"Oh, right. Um… can I call you back when I get back to the station? I guess I can call off the manhunt now. Will you be alright for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle things for a bit."

"Alright, then. Call you in a couple of minutes." He hung up the phone.

Jane put the phone down. "Seems like they were looking for you. They're gonna call back when they get to the station."

Maura sighed and put herself in Jane's arms. She just wanted to get home. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait to be done with this whole thing.

Jane was a little shocked at the contact. A few minutes ago she just bared her soul to the girl and she didn't know if she felt the same way. She didn't want to bring it up again, though, in case her love was unrequited.

Maura pulled away from the embrace and stared up at Jane quizzically.

Jane returned the look, only hers was laced with nervousness. "What?"

"How did you find me? At his cabin. _I_ didn't even know where I was."

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just kinda… sensed something was wrong and got pulled there." She made a face. "That sounds weird, I know…"

"Hmm…" Maura thought for a moment. "Maybe it was the red string of fate."

"The what?" She looked down at the M.E. skeptically.

"It's an ancient Chinese legend that states that Yue Xia Lao, the deity in charge of marriages, ties a red thread around the ankles of those who are destined to meet. The string may stretch or tangle but it will never break and it symbolizes soul mates who will one day marry." She said this last part rather nervously. It's not that she believed in such a legend, as there was no scientific data to back it up, but she didn't want to come off too strong by hinting that she thought they were soul mates. "Maybe you were just following it."

Jane stayed silent, trying to process this new information.

Maura decided to try again. "Did you mean what you said before? About you loving me?"

Jane smiled down at the M.E. "Of course I did." She took Maura's hands in her own and winced.

Maura frowned and brought Jane's hands up to eye level. She let go of the right one and studied the left. "It doesn't appear to be broken, just dislocated. She pulled at it gently, tugging it back into alignment with a firm but light amount of pressure. She did the same to the other hand before walking away towards the kitchen. "Don't move them." She ordered.

Jane watched on, intrigued, as Maura looked through the drawers and pulled out a skewer. She broke it in half and placed it on the counter before she left the room. She was a little worried about Maura venturing through Colin's house by herself. After all, who knows what kind of weird things he does here. She contemplated following the M.E. and took a step forward just as she saw her return.

Maura took a hold of Jane's left hand and wrapped the newly found tape around her thumb, using the skewer as a makeshift splint. She did the same with the other hand, though it was a bit more difficult with the mass of cloth that was wrapped around it. "We really should ice those." She stated, heading towards the freezer. She frowned when she found it contained nothing more than TV dinners.

"It'll be fine, Maura." Jane walked over to the M.E. and smiled. "It's not that bad. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore."

"I love you too." Maura declared, shifting back rapidly to their previous conversation.

Jane visibly reeled back out of surprise from the statement. "Um… okay…?"

"Just… about what you said before. I just realized I never said it back."

Jane just gave her a soft smile before moving closer. She opened her mouth to respond just as the phone rang. She sighed and, figuring they could talk later, went to answer it.

XXXXX

A/N: I know, sucky cliffhanger, but I thought the chapter was getting too long. I had to stop it somewhere.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I didn't have any written when I posted the last one and haven't had much time to work on it. I probably won't get to upload the next, and final, chapter until the weekend.

XXXXX

"Hello?" Jane pressed the speaker button on the phone.

"Hey, just stay on the line. Frost is working on it." It was Korsak.

"Alright."

"So, uh… you wanna tell me now what's happened?" He asked.

Jane sighed. "I don't know… My car went over. The next part's kind of a blur. I remember waking up on some boat. Then I had to walk along the river to find my way back cause nobody would give me a ride or even let me use a phone. I don't really blame 'em though, since I probably looked drunk and homeless. So I kept walking until, well…. until I got sidetracked." She looked up at Maura, who knew exactly what she meant by that.

"So, uh… did you have any trouble with sharks?"

Jane's face turned to one of shocked confusion. It seemed like a pretty random question."No… why?"

"It's just that… your badge, gun and phone were found inside a shark… we thought…" He shook his head. "Never mind."

"You thought I was eaten by a shark!" Jane had to laugh at that. She found it pretty funny.

"It's not funny, Jane. You wouldn't laugh if the only lead you had if one of us went missing was our badges and guns inside a shark!" He was glad she was back but hated how insensitive she could be at times.

"I'm sorry, Korsak." She knew how protective he was of her and felt bad that he and everyone else had to go through that.

"It's fine. Uh, hang on a sec." He pulled away from the phone for a second to talk to Frost. "Jesus, Jane, how'd you end up all the way over there?" He asked a moment later.

"Over where?"

"You're in New York. A little bit outside Albany."

"You're kidding." Why'd he drag them all that way?

"Nope. It'll take us about 3 hours to get there. Will you be okay or will I have to call NYPD?"

"Oh, no. I'm not lettin' them get this case." Jane replied. "Don't worry… I think I can handle it for the time being.

"Alright then, we're on our way with Agent Dean."

"Wait… why is he coming?" Jane said with a hint of trepidation.

"Colin crossed state lines when he kidnapped Maura. That makes it FBI territory."

Jane sighed. She really didn't want to deal with him right now. "Fine," she muttered.

"Alright, well we have to get going. Call me on my cell if you need me."

"Sure thing." She hung up. "Three hours!" She complained. "And they're bringing Dean?" She scrunched up her nose at that.

"I thought you liked him."

"I did… I do. But I _love _you." She sighed. "And anyway, I thought you liked him too."

"Well, I must admit, he is quite pleasant to look at."

Jane frowned and glared at the M.E.

"B – but in comparison to you... he's like…" She paused, trying to think of a good analogy. "He's like a toddler's first finger painting while you're the Mona Lisa."

"You… you really think of me that way?" Jane was stunned that someone like Maura could ever see her like that.

"Of course I do. Jane… you're gorgeous. You're smart, funny and just all around amazing."

Jane looked down, suddenly embarrassed about the complements. "Not as smart as you."

"Well, that's a given."

Jane rolled her eyes at that. "But, really Maura. You're the gorgeous one." She spoke firmly, looking into Maura's eyes.

"I know." Maura smiled. "But you are as well."

"And so modest too." Jane laughed sarcastically.

"I know." Maura said jokingly, trying to keep a straight face.

"Was that you? Making a joke? Someone alert the media, Dr. Isles has a sense of humor."

"People can surprise you." She certainly knew that for a fact given the last several days.

"They can." Jane nodded. "So have I missed anything since I've been gone?"

Maura frowned as she remembered the heart breaking days that preceded this one. "Colin killed a few more people. We found fingerprints and brought him in. He confessed to six… well, now five murders. And then he escaped and kidnapped me."

"How did he do that so easily?" Jane was shocked at that.

Maura shrugged. "Who knows. He's smart, I'll give him that."

"So… you guys really thought I was dead?" The detective asked softly after a few moments.

Maura's lip quivered as she nodded. She was still afraid she was in some dream and that when she woke up Jane would be gone for real.

"Maura… I'm sorry." She threw her arms around the shorter woman. "I know I said I would protect you from him." Her voice was breaking as she spoke. "I swore I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I failed. I'm so sorry."

Maura pushed her away slightly, just enough to look into her eyes. "This is hardly your fault. No one could have known what he was gonna do."

"Yeah, but it doesn't take a genius to know to check my car when someone wants to kill me." She noted bitterly.

"Jane…" Her hands were grasping Jane's waist. She stroked the cloth covered stomach with her thumbs. "Let's just not focus on this, okay?"

"You're right." Jane agreed. "But now that Colin's finally done with, we can focus on something much more important. Us." She cupped the M.E.'s cheek lightly, even though it was somewhat uncomfortable given the makeshift splint on her thumb.

Maura relaxed at the touch, the first time she's allowed herself to since Jane's disappearance. She squeezed Jane's side firmly, pushing her in closer.

Jane's hand disengaged from the cheek and went around, resting on the back of her head. She placed a kiss on light brown locks and held her tightly for a few minutes.

Maura pulled away. She looked at Jane's cut lip and frowned. She wanted to kiss her so badly but didn't want to hurt her.

Jane saw the look and leaned down.

Maura turned her head. "Jane… your lip."

"I don't care." She continued going in for the kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you." Maura's breath tickled Jane's lips as their mouths were millimeters apart.

"Well then… just think about it this way. You'll kiss it and make it better." She smiled. She didn't move away or any further in. She wanted it to be up to Maura.

As much as Maura disagreed with that statement, as kisses had no medicinal quality, she really couldn't argue with wanting to kiss the lips that were so close to her own.

Jane struggled as she tried to keep herself from leaning forward to complete the kiss.

Maura tilted her head up slightly to make their lips connect. It was light but still caused indescribable feelings to rush through them.

Jane pulled back a moment later and frowned. "You were right. As amazing as that was… it stung a little."

She gave the detective an I-told-you-so look.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Where'd you go you stupid bitch! Come back here!" They jumped from the sudden shouting coming from the other room. It seems as though Colin was awake.

"Wanna go tease him?" Jane laughed.

Maura shook her head and looked down at the ground. "I'd rather not see him again."

Jane's eyes softened. "You don't have to. Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"That won't be necessary. But thank you anyway, Jane." She hesitated as a thought came to her.

Jane saw it and prodded. "What is it?"

"It's just that… even if we arrest him he could get out again. I don't know if I can ever feel safe knowing that he's out there."

"I can go kill him for you." She suggested.

"Jane, he's not a spider, he's a human being. Even if he is one of the worst ones out there, I don't want you to sink to his level.

"Fine." She sighed exaggeratedly.

"But…" Maura hesitated again. "Maybe…"

"What is it, Maura? You can tell me."

"Will you move in with me?"

To say she was surprised at the question would be like saying the Atlantic was a decent sized lake. "Um…" She really couldn't form words after that request.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said anything." Maura backtracked. "Just forget I even said any – "

"Yes."

"What?"

"I would love to move in with you." She smiled down at the doctor. "And I promise you, this time for sure, I will keep you safe."

"I swear when I get out of here you two are dead!"

Maura winced at the hate filled voice. She felt Jane's fingers hold onto her own as she pulled away.

"C'mon, let's go outside so we don't have to listen to him pout."

Maura nodded and followed her outside. There was a bench on the porch that they headed towards.

Jane sat down first, slightly sideways. She pulled Maura down on top of her as she wrapped her arms around the M.E.'s waist. They fitted together perfectly.

They sat outside, holding each other while placing light kisses wherever they thought to, as they waited.

They jumped when they heard a car honking, signaling its arrival. As soon as the first car parked the door flew open and its occupant ran up to the pair.

Jane almost lost her balance from the force of the hug her brother gave her.

Korsak and Frost joined them not too long after, looking at Jane in disbelief. It was like they didn't know she was alive until just now, even though they were one of the first to hear the news.

"I can't believe you're alive!" Frankie cried out. "God, Ma's gonna have a heart attack when she sees you."

Jane pulled away. "Please tell me you've told her."

Frankie looked away sheepishly. "I had'ta come here. And besides, isn't that somethin' you tell someone in person?"

"Um, no! It's something you tell someone as soon as possible!" Jane yelled. She couldn't believe her brother sometimes.

"Hey Jane." Dean interrupted them as he walked over. "So I was thinking. How about, once we get back to Boston, I take buy you a drink?"

"No thanks." Did he seriously just ask her that? Now?

"Aw, c'mon. We had a good time last time." He pushed.

"I said no." She said a bit more firmly.

"You're not gonna give me some excuse?"

"You really want to know why?"

"Yeah."

Jane turned and grabbed Maura, who was talking to Korsak, by the wrist. She pulled her in, snaking her arm around her waist as their lips connected.

Maura moaned at the sudden pleasurable contact and melted into the kiss.

Dean's jaw unhinged as he gaped at them. He looked around to see if anyone else was seeing this only to discover that nobody looked all that shocked.

They pulled away, grinning at each other.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Obviously." Korsak laughed. "Now pick your jaw off the ground. We have a criminal to arrest."

It took him a few seconds to recover but he nodded slowly. Dean, Korsak and Frost, along with a few officers, went inside.

Frankie stayed behind. "So I take it you two are together?"

"Yeah." Jane answered, still wincing at the pain the kiss caused her but still tingling pleasantly as well.

"Finally." He laughed. "If you two would have held off for a day longer I woulda lost the bet with Ma." His eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. "At least I think so…" He shrugged. "That was a while ago."

"You two made a bet?" She couldn't say she was surprised. More like annoyed.

"We've made several. But time kept passing by till you two finally clued in. Though we never thought it would happen a few days ago. Since… we'll you know…"

"Unhand me!" A shout from inside caused Maura to move in closer to Jane. "Let me go! I'm not the one you should be arresting! That bitch did this to me! You should be arresting her!"

He was brought outside, held by Korsak and Dean. Frost led Tyler away by the arm.

Colin glared at the two women as he struggled to break free.

A few officers had their guns drawn and pointed at him. They've heard what he was capable of and no one wanted to take any chances. They had orders to shoot if he tried anything.

The deranged man was led to a police car. After the door to the back was opened he was shoved inside. Before the door closed, however, he kicked his way out and ran towards Jane and Maura.

A shot rang out a split second before Colin slumped to the ground.

Everyone looked on in both horror and slight satisfaction as his brains decorated his front walk.

Jane sighed in relief as she pulled Maura in tighter. They no longer had to worry about this maniac ruining their lives any longer. They watched as his lifeless corpse was placed in a body bag and put into a van.

Tyler, standing not too far away, had a tear running down his face. He didn't want to believe that his best friend was really dead. He didn't even struggle when Frost pushed him into the car and closed the door.

Jane just wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and walked over to Korsak's car. She opened the door for Maura before heading to the other side and getting in.

They settled in close to each other for the long car ride home.

XXXXX

A/N: Once again, sorry for the short chapter. I know it's a little rushed but I wanted to get it out. I'm going to try and make sure the next one isn't, even if it takes me a little longer to get it out.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. As it was the last one I wanted it to be good (though I'm not sure if I even succeeded at that) and I was busy with other things.

XXXXX

When they pulled up to the station they saw Angela and Frank standing outside, waiting for them, as Frankie had enough common sense to give them a call on the drive over.

"Oh god." Jane sighed and put her hand to her face. She knew what was about to happen but she was tired of people tackling her with hugs. Well, really, tired of everyone but Maura doing so.

Maura just put a hand on her arm in support but laughed quietly in spite of herself.

They opened the door and, like she thought, Jane was tackled with a hug.

"Janie!" She wrapped her daughter in a hug so tight that the people around them winced just watching it.

Jane found it difficult to breathe, and almost passed out from a lack of oxygen, when Angela finally pulled away.

"I want you to move back home right this minute! You are quitting your job as a police officer to do something safer! Perhaps flower arranging, I have a friend who – "

"No, Ma!" Jane put her hand up to stop her mother's talking. "I'm not quitting my job! And I'm not moving back home!"

"Well, why not?" She frowned. "Don't you know how upset we were when we heard that you were dead? Do you want me to die from all this worrying?"

"Well, actually," Maura jumped in, "Worrying won't cause death. Though it can -"

"Well there you go," Jane said, interrupting Maura, "you're safe." She motioned to Maura. "Now if you'll excuse us I haven't slept for days, unless you count getting knocked out by a psycho, so I can really use some sleep. I'll talk to you later, Ma." She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she left, ignoring her mother's protests.

They went to Maura's car, which was still at the station from before Jane went missing, and took off towards the M.E.'s house, since it was closer.

"Jane… you know I don't like it when you interrupt me like that." She complained from the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry… what were you gonna say?"

She sighed. "Just that worrying can sometimes be a stressor serious enough to possibly cause a heart attack so in a roundabout way worrying can cause death."

"Right. So you know why I didn't let you finish?"

"Yes… but that's no reason to ignore the facts."

Jane rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. She just stayed quiet so Maura could focus on driving so she could finally get some sleep.

"Are you hungry?" Maura put her keys and purse down on a nearby table when they entered the house.

"No." Jane let out weakly. "I just wanna sleep." She walked over and grabbed the doctor by the wrist before dragging her to the bedroom. "C'mon."

Maura didn't struggle against the pull. She was tired too and was happy to be back at her own place.

Jane collapsed on the bed, pulling Maura down on top of her.

"You're going to sleep in your clothes again?" Maura asked, head on Jane's stomach.

Jane didn't answer. She just tugged on Maura's arm, pulling her up, before wrapping her arms around the M.E. and holding her in close.

Maura's head settled into the nook of Jane's neck. While she felt uncomfortable at the fact of falling asleep in her pants and Jane's jacket she felt unbelievably comfortable here in the taller woman's arms. She let out a sigh of contentment and closed her eyes.

Jane smiled and placed a light kiss on top of the M.E.'s head before closing her eyes and letting peaceful sleep take over her for the first time in days.

XXXXX

Maura stirred and opened an eye to see Jane drooling next to her. She stifled a chuckle before maneuvering her hand from Jane's waist, careful to not wake her, and brought it up to trace the detective's face.

Jane's eye fluttered open and she smiled before sitting up and wiping away the drool. She grimaced at the small wet circle on the pillow. "Sorry."

Maura just smiled and leaned in to place a light kiss on Jane's lips. When she pulled away she noticed the healing wound. "That didn't hurt you did it?"

Jane's face showed confusion until she remembered the cut. She shook her head. "Not a bit. I forgot it was there, actually." She smiled and leaned in again to capture Maura's lips in a sizzling kiss. She reached up to cup Maura's cheek and brought her in closer.

Maura pulled back reluctantly. "We should probably get up." Her face was still inches away from Jane's and she made no effort to move.

"Probably." She didn't move either.

They stayed there, gazing into one another's eyes. After a few minutes, Maura leaned forward and pecked Jane's lips before standing up. Still facing Jane, she unzipped the jacket and tossed it at the woman on the bed. "Here's this back."

Jane's face turned a deep red as her eyes darkened. "Jesus, Maura. Just take it off right here!" She wasn't expecting that sudden action.

"Jane… it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." She said, rather cynically.

"I know… I just." She winced when she spotted the still apparent bite mark. "I wish the first time would have been… different."

Maura went into her closet and pulled out a shirt before putting it on. "Happy now?"

"Very." Jane said sarcastically.

"Well… I need to shower now. Maybe if I scrub hard enough I'll get the feel of him off me." She said the last part mostly to herself but Jane could still hear it.

The detective shook her head. "I should have killed him. After what he did. He didn't deserve to die quickly like that." She scowled. "He shoulda died slowly and painfully."

"Jane." Maura walked over and placed a hand on the detective's shoulder. "He's gone now. Let's be thankful for that." She watched her closely for a few seconds before turning and heading into the shower.

Jane sat on the bed and looked down at her still bandaged hands. They didn't hurt as much as they did back at Colin's house but she thought she should wait until Maura could examine them before she took them off.

She looked around the room. It seems like it's been forever since she was here, though she knew it had been a week at most. She liked being here and felt very comfortable…

A ringing cut off her thoughts.

Jane reached over and grabbed Maura's house phone. "Um… Isles residence, Jane Rizzoli speaking."

"Jane! How come you aren't answering your cell phone?"

Jane grumbled in annoyance. Leave it to her mother to blame her for something she has no control over. Like the time Frankie dislocated her nose when they were playing basketball. "Kinda hard when I don't have it."

"Oh, that's right." She suddenly remembered the shark incident. "When are you coming home?"

She sighed. "I don't know, Ma. I kinda wanted to spend some time with Maura first."

"Oh." Her tone had a hint of something in it that Jane couldn't really place.

"What?"

"Well… have you two… um…" She didn't really know how to put this. "Maura told me something when you were gone and I was wondering if she's told you yet."

"Told you what?"

"Um…" Angela was trying to think of a way to say it without giving it away. "Maura's in love… with someone she works with."

Jane smiled. "Oh really?" She tried not to laugh. This was just too easy. "She hasn't mentioned it to me. Anyone I know?"

"Um… why don't you ask her?"

Jane was a little surprised at her mother. Normally she would be all over it if she knew that someone liked her. Why was this situation different? "Sure… I'll get right on it." She said sarcastically. "Oh, and before I forget… Frankie won that bet. Gotta go, bye." She hung up, not really wanting to hear it right now, and smiled. She was sure that her mother had a look on her face, though she didn't know if it was of shock or happiness. Perhaps a mixture of both.

A grumble in her stomach told her that she had put off eating for too long so she got up and headed into the kitchen. She started to make herself a sandwich when she noticed something missing. It was unusual for her to be able to be in this room without some pesky reptile trying to trip her. Where was Bass?

She shrugged, figuring Maura left him to someone to take care of him for the time being, and spread mayonnaise on a slice of bread. It was kind of a difficult thing to do with only four fingers but, with a little effort, she managed.

When she was done she sat at the counter and dug in. The sandwich tasted like unicorns dancing on a cloud of rainbows. Jane didn't know how a simple turkey sandwich could be so good but she was sure this was the best thing she's ever eaten. It probably had something to do with the fact that she hadn't eaten in a few days, she thought.

"Enjoying that sandwich?" Maura asked, amused at the look of bliss on the detective's face. She was still in a towel.

Jane just nodded, ignoring the look on the other woman's face, and took another bite. "There's more stuff in the fridge. You should eat something."

Maura nodded but left the room. She returned a few minutes later, now dressed, as Jane was just finishing up her sandwich.

"I'm just gonna go hop in the shower." Jane motioned to where Maura just came from.

"Um… before you do that, let me look at your hands." She held out one of hers.

Jane complied, holding out her left hand, and watched as the M.E. examined it.

Maura peeled away the tape carefully and removed the skewer before running her fingers over the joint gently. She gave a soft tug while watching Jane's face and smiled when she didn't see a wince. "Can you move it?" She asked.

Jane pulled her hand back and tested it hesitantly. It worked fine with no pain. "It's good."

"Now the other one." She took the other hand and repeated the process. As she started to unwrap the blood soaked shirt pieces she shook her head. "I still can't believe you did that to yourself."

"It was that or watch him… you know…"

She nodded and then winced when she revealed the underlying laceration. "This needs stitches." She let go of the hand gingerly. "Wait right there, I'll go get my bag."

The detective watched her go before lifting her hand up to her face. She looked at it and her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I can't believe you did _that_ to yourself either." Maura said, seeing the look on her face as she walked in the room. She put down her bag and took the hand. She brought Jane to the sink and washed it out before instructing her to sit down on the couch. She brought her bag over and took out the needed supplies. "This will hurt." She said before starting at the stitches.

"Jesus, Maura!" She yelled when the first stitch was poked through her skin.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any anesthetics. I don't typically work on the living, remember?"

Jane gritted her teeth and nodded, putting all her energy on focusing on not pulling her hand away.

After a few minutes, and plenty of whimpers from the detective, she was done. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Jane glared at her as she pulled her hand away from the shorter woman. "Can I shower now?"

"If you're careful not to get that wet."

"How the hell – "

"Use this." She pulled a plastic bag out of nowhere and wrapped it around the wounded hand. "And be gentle."

"Yeah yeah." She waved her off with her good hand before heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Maura smiled as she packed up her things. She then went to the fridge to get herself something to eat. She frowned when she spotted Bass's food and realized he was missing and that she had left him at the station. As she headed to the phone she began to rehearse in her head an apology to the tortoise. She knew that it wouldn't be easy for him to forgive her this second time but hoped he had it in his heart to do so.

"Hello?"

"Hi Korsak, are you at the station?"

"Yeah, why? Something up?"

"I just remembered that I left Bass and Joe there. How are they doing?"

"They're fine. I brought them home with me after Frankie took you home."

Maura heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. How are you two doing?"

"We're pretty good considering."

"That's good to hear." He said genuinely. "And, listen, Cavanaugh wants you two to stay home for a while and rest up before heading back to work."

She sighed. "I'm perfectly capable of – "

"I know you are," he interrupted, "but these are his orders. And I think he's right. You two have been through a lot and you deserve the rest."

She knew he was right. "Okay, fine."

"Good. Should I call Jane or will you?"

"She's here, actually. I'll tell her when she gets out of the shower."

"Alright. Well, I gotta get back to work. Take care."

"You too. Bye." She hung up the handset and headed back to the fridge. She was surprised at how hungry she was in comparison to the previous days. She supposed having Jane back from the dead and a crazed stalker in her place really worked up an appetite. She got out some things to make a sandwich and then sat down to eat.

"How are you feeling?" Maura asked a few minutes later when she saw Jane walk in.

"Fine, I guess. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." She said looking at the sewn together skin. "Good thing I'm left-handed though, huh?"

A small smile appeared on Maura's face. "Yeah."

"Did I miss anything while I was in the shower? Colin come back from the dead?"

Maura shot a glare at her companion. "Don't even joke about that, Jane. But, yes, I called Korsak. Bass and Joe are with him and Cavanaugh wants us to stay home for a few days."

"Thank god." Jane sighed, slumping down into the chair next to Maura. "I'm not ready to jump back in and catch some bad guys. Not after all this."

Maura nodded. "That's understandable."

"And since we're on the subject of phone calls, my Ma called earlier. She asked if you've told me about how you're in love with a co-worker."

Maura let out a little laugh. "What did you tell her?"

She shrugged. "I told her I hadn't heard anything but then I mentioned that Frankie won the bet before I hung up. I'm surprised she hasn't called back yet."

Maura shook her head at that as she put the last piece of her sandwich in her mouth. "Well… now that we get a break from work, what do you want to do?" She asked, standing up. She brought her plate to the sink and then turned to face Jane.

"I kinda wanna go back to bed." Jane said, hinting at something that didn't involve sleep.

"You're tired? We slept for quite some time."

"No… not tired." She hoped the M.E. would take the hint.

"Jane…" She knew what the other girl meant. "Not now… Not after… I'm not ready." She looked down and said the last part softly.

"I didn't mean _that. _I just… I like having you in my arms."

Maura smiled and walked over to the detective. "You can have me in your arms right now."

A grin spread on Jane's face as she spread out her arms to welcome the M.E. in. She held her closely, still slightly afraid to let go, lest she disappear. A few minutes passed and Jane lightened her hold. "Maura…" She hesitated.

"What is it?" She peeled herself from the detective's torso and looked up at her.

"About… what you said yesterday." She paused, unsure of how to continue.

"I said a lot of things yesterday."

A sigh escaped her mouth. "About me moving in with you." She stated, thinking Maura initially asked her that because she was afraid of Colin. Now that he was dead she didn't know where they stood on that issue. "I guess I don't have to now that he's not gonna come after you anymore."

Maura looked down and nodded. "That's true."

Jane's heart sunk.

"But… seeing as how we spent all of our free time together when we weren't a couple it would be logical to continue with that plan. It'll save on rent and gas."

The detective looked up and couldn't help her face from breaking out into a wide grin. "That sounds," she leaned down and kissed the doctor before whispering the last word onto the shorter woman's lips, "amazing."

Maura shivered at the sensation of the warm breath on her lips and leaned in. She moved her mouth against Jane's tenderly, using her tongue to softly massage the wound before the woman in front of her opened her own mouth. Their tongues moved together gently yet hungrily as they opened their mouths wider, trying to get as much of the other person as they possibly could. Eventually they broke apart, needing air.

Jane stepped away and, holding onto Maura's wrist, led her to the bedroom.

They lied down on the bed so that Maura was slightly on top of the detective, resting her head upon her chest. Jane had one arm around the M.E.'s shoulder while her other hand held onto one of Maura's. She moved her thumb, stroking the skin of her hand.

Maura closed her eyes and started to think. Her mind thought back over her previous relationships and her brows furrowed in worry. After a few minutes her eyes reopened. "Maybe this… us… isn't such a good idea."

Jane's face fell and her brows furrowed. "What? Where is this coming from?"

"I just… I don't… I can't lose you. And given my history in romantic relationships it's very likely that we won't last. I need you in my life. And if that means just staying friends then I can live with that. I just can't lose you."

"You won't, Maura. That won't happen. If you feel half of what I feel for you, that won't happen. Maura, please… I'm crazy about you. Don't do this." She was nearly pleading, scared out of her mind. Tears threatened to fall as she pulled away and looked at the woman beneath her.

Maura shook her head. "It was just a thought. I didn't – I'm just scared. I feel like I just belong with you and I've never really felt that with anyone before. And, admittedly, you have flaws. But for the first time I don't really care about them. I mean, I don't go out with someone again because they have a receding hairline or an unimpressive job. With you I can overlook and sometimes not even notice them because my feelings for you are so much stronger than anything I've ever felt. And I don't want to lose that."

"You think my hairline's receding?" Jane asked jokingly.

Maura gave her a look. "You know what I mean."

Jane nodded. "I do. And you won't lose me, I promise." She shifted so she could hold Maura's hands in her own and look into her eyes. "And I know I said that before, but I swear to you I will not leave you. I will not be away from you for one second if that's what you want. Even if you leave your purse at the station again I'll stay with you and get Frankie to get it."

Maura nodded, a slight smile playing on her lips, and leaned up to give Jane a brief kiss. "I know that… just… thank you. I guess I just needed some reassurance." She sighed. "With everything that's happened I'm finding it hard to realize that it's okay."

Jane reached a hand up and stroked the soft flesh of Maura's cheek. "It's okay. He's gone, I'm here. It's okay." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the awaiting lips in front of her. "And I really don't think it's gonna be difficult for us to stay together. How can it be, when loving you is the easiest thing in the world?"

"Aww, Jane. That's really sweet." She kissed her love passionately and, after parting, placed her forehead against the detective's. "And I feel the same way."

They lied there together for a few minutes, exchanging sweet nothings and gentle caresses, until Maura sat up.

"Come on." She tugged at Jane's arm. "I want to dance with you."

"Dance?" Jane barked out a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope." She was standing now and pulling Jane up. "Just humor me?"

Jane looked at the doctor and shrugged. "Fine. But don't complain when you have bruised feet."

Maura laughed before she picked up a remote and hit a button, causing music to fill the air. She placed herself in Jane's arms and they began to sway to the slow rhythm.

Staring deeply into the other's eyes, they felt connected to each other on a deep level. It was as if the string section was orchestrating the butterflies in their stomachs. Like the fingers dancing on the ebony and ivory keys traveled the same path they had just gone through together. The guitarist strummed out hopes and beliefs while the swell of the cymbal perfectly matched the swell in their hearts. The soft soothing baritone voiced their innermost thoughts. It was as if their deepest feelings had been transcribed and made into a beautiful ballad, just for them.

Maura wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck as Jane's arms went around her waist. They were looking into each other's eyes and, at the same time, their souls. Their hands caressed soft skin gently as they moved with the music.

Jane placed her head on Maura's shoulder so that her breath was tickling the M.E.'s ear. "You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around." She whispered along with the music before closing her eyes to savor the feeling.

They danced there, holding each other closely. Both of them felt unbelievably comfortable and content being where they were right now. They knew that being here together made them stronger than they could ever be when they're apart.

Maura whispered back. "Hold onto me. Don't you ever let me go." She was slightly surprised at how true these lyrics rang to how she felt. She didn't want Jane to let her go. Not now and not ever.

They knew, swaying here together, that this love song was true to them. There are many things that could interfere with this relationship but they knew they were stronger than that. While the odds were against them, as they had grown up rather differently, they had no doubts about this and about them.

"I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me." Jane whispered with conviction.

They held onto each other tightly as they moved to the music. While there were no fancy twirls or complicated steps they knew this was the best dance either of them had ever been a part of.

Jane pulled back and moved her hand to cup the M.E.'s face and moved her thumb gently along the soft skin of her cheek. "I promise. It'll be alright." She whispered before leaning forward and taking Maura's lips in her own. Here and now, with just the two of them together, they felt they had all the time in the world and so they held onto this moment, and each other, with every fiber of their beings.

The crescendo of their kiss matched that of the music's. They started slowly and gently. As measures passed the kiss became much more heated and passionate. Their lips and tongues moved rhythmically against one another. Jane gripped at Maura's waist while the doctor threw her arms around the detective's neck. They tried to pull one another closer, seemingly attempting to meld themselves together so their bodies could finally match their souls and become one. Jane's hands slid down and gently squeezed Maura's bottom which coaxed a moan out of the shorter girl.

As it winded down, their ragged breaths calmed as the motions of their lips turned from near frenzied to languid. Near the end of the song they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together as they looked at each other.

"I love you so much, Jane." Maura breathed.

"I love you too." Jane answered back. She pulled away as the beautiful melody was winding down, as she was unable to be in such close proximity to the M.E. while still maintaining restraint over her desires to do what Maura wasn't quite ready for yet,

"I am definitely one of the lucky ones." Maura smiled, looking up into the warm glow of the detective's eyes.

Jane nodded. "And I don't know about you," she said, still swaying the girl in front of her even though the music had stopped, "but I think we just found our song."

Maura smiled before leaning forward and flicking the other woman's nose with her own playfully. "I agree."

Jane looked at Maura with desire as she bit her bottom lip. Her gaze shifted from the M.E.'s eyes to her lips and back up again before she let go of her control and tipped forward to seize the lips in front of her in a smoldering kiss.

Maura's hands went up and started to undo the buttons on Jane's shirt.

Jane was busy fumbling with Maura's pants. Getting frustrated at the front clasp, she pulled away so she could better see what she's doing.

Maura took this opportunity to push Jane's shirt over her shoulders and down her arms until it landed on the floor. As she noticed Jane struggling with her pants she started taking off her own shirt and tossed it aside.

As soon as Jane finally got Maura's pants to unbuckle she shivered when she felt Maura get to work on taking her own pants off. When those unwanted articles were pooled on the floor, she was pushed backwards onto the bed.

Maura climbed on top of the other woman and started to place slow open-mouthed kisses along her collar bone and neck.

Jane's hands lay at her sides, still. At this moment she was paralyzed with indescribable feelings, unable to move. She let out irregular and shaky breaths, almost unable to breathe with the sensations flooding through her body.

Maura trailed her tongue down until it reached the edge of Jane's bra. She pulled it back and placed a light kiss on Jane's nipple. The detective arched up into the touch, causing Maura's mouth to cover it completely. She sucked on the euphoria inducing spot for a few moments, making the slim body beneath her writhe. She switched sides, giving the other nipple some attention, and sucked until Jane was letting out a moan with each ragged breath.

Jane felt Maura peel away from her breasts and kiss back up to her mouth. She kissed her, every move of her mouth full of ravenous desire. Finally gaining the ability to move, she brought her hands up to tangle into light brown locks. She sucked on the other woman's tongue, forcing it out of her mouth and wrapped her lips around it to massage it gently with her own.

Maura moaned at the pleasurable tingles that were bombarding her senses as she relinquished control to the detective.

Jane's hands detached from the head of hair and went down to Maura's back to unhook her bra. As soon as she felt she had succeeded at the task she pulled away from the kiss and slid the straps down, revealing Maura's bare chest.

Maura sat up slightly and watched Jane's face as she gazed at her chest.

She winced at the sight of the bite marks that were still visible around Maura's right breast. She reached out hesitantly and touched them gingerly, trying to soothe it with her touch. She leaned forward and kissed each blemish gently. As she did this, she ran her hands along Maura's back, spreading out her fingers against the smooth skin.

Maura just watched as Jane continued her soothing kisses. She frowned when she felt her stop but then noticed the wordless question Jane's eyes seemed to pose as she looked up. Maura's facial expression indicated that there was no need to ask and, soon, her eyes rolled back and she threw her head back at the sensation of Jane's mouth over her breast.

Jane pressed her hand against Maura's back, pushing her down on top of her, as her tongue continued tracing circles around the sensitive knot of tissue.

Maura's breath became labored and her face showed pure ecstasy as she let out groans of pleasure.

Jane's hand moved to Maura's front and traveled down. She gently rubbed a soft inner thigh before moving her hand up slowly. Her fingers touched the thoroughly drenched cloth of her underwear.

They both gasped.

Maura jumped back, nearly falling off the bed in doing so. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding. These symptoms, she knew, were not from arousal but, instead, fear. She was confused at her reaction but what was worse was the heart breaking look on the face in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I trust you, believe me I do. But I just can't… I know it's irrational. I know you are not him but…" Tears started to flow from her eyes in frustration at herself.

"Shhh… it's okay, Maura." She leaned forward and cupped the M.E.'s cheek delicately. She wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"I mean, I want to. I really do." Her words were smothered with desire. "I just… can't." Her voice broke at that last word as she was genuinely upset at recoiling from Jane's touch.

Jane shifted closer and rubbed Maura's back. "Shhh." Though her body was still on fire from their previous actions, she did her best to put that aside and focus on Maura. Worry slowly replaced desire as she moved to hold the shaking woman in her arms. "It's okay."

Maura pulled away. "No, it's not okay, Jane. I _want _you. _So _badly. I mean… I feel like I physically _need _you." Her darkened eyes showed proof of this. "I hate how this is stopping me."

Jane leaned forward and placed a kiss on Maura's temple. "I know… but we'll get through this together."

Maura nodded but looked down.

Jane placed her hand at the side of Maura's face and smiled when she felt her lean into the touch. They stayed in that position for a moment.

Maura started to calm down but stiffened when she heard something she wasn't expecting: laughter. Her head snapped up and she gave the woman in front of her an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry." Jane said when her light chuckles subsided. "I wasn't laughing at you… I just… it was more in disbelief. I just can't believe that _I _did _that _to you."

It took Maura a second for her to get what she was talking about but, as soon as she did, she blushed. "Only you," she whispered.

"It's just… incredible… to know that I have that kind of an effect on you."

Maura's smile was amorous. "Oh, you have no idea." She let out a dreamy sigh before she thought for a moment. "Do you think that… Can we just… lay here?"

"Of course." Jane smiled. She used her index finger to tilt the shorter woman's chin up before leaning forward and kissing her. "But you're gonna have to put those away or I won't be able to keep my hands off you." She looked down at Maura's breasts.

The M.E. laughed before putting her bra back on and settling against Jane on the bed.

Jane played with a strand of light brown hair as she contemplated a few things. "Maura," she said eventually, "I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should use our time off to move in together. So we can get settled before we have to go back to work."

Maura just nodded, having thought the same already. "When do you want to start? Today?"

"No. No, not today. Maybe tomorrow." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the crook of Maura's neck. "I think I'm pretty much doing all there is to do today."

"Mmm-hmm." Maura let out lazily in agreement.

Jane laid her head down on the pillow. Every inch of her was tingling and she didn't want to get past the point of no return again. It would be too difficult to force herself back again. She just looked over at the woman next to her. She couldn't believe that this had happened. She felt extremely lucky even counting what had happened over the past week. She moved her arm to wrap around the M.E.'s torso and pulled her in closer.

Maura snuggled in to the detective and closed her eyes before she started to fall asleep, thoughts on the wonderful future they were sure to have together.

XXXXX

A/N: I didn't get to use this quote that I stumbled across while writing this so I thought I'd just add it here. It fits well with the story don't you think?

"Where there is great love, there are always miracles." – Willa Sibert Cather

Also, the song that they were dancing to is called "Hold On" by Michael Buble. I suggest you read the part and then close your eyes and listen to the song. If you try to read it while listening it might be kind of difficult as it doesn't really sync up that well. Some parts you'd be reading really fast and others you'd be waiting for the song to catch up. You can try, though!

Anyway, thanks for sticking around to read this story. It's my longest one yet and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
